Partners in (Fighting) Crime
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: There's a new hero in Queens. A girl with dragonfly wings and a sword who goes by the name Dragonfly. She and Spider-Man start to work together but are there feelings developing between them as well? It only gets more conflicting when he finds himself falling for the new girl at school too. Little does he know that the two girls he's falling for aren't as different as he thinks.
1. Dragonfly

Peter quickly shot his webs and swung from lamp pole to lamp pole. It was the middle of the night and there were two hostage situations going on at two banks in town. The problem was that these guys and girls were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had recently been let off and were looking for revenge. This was already tough enough but he couldn't be in two places at once. He could only hope that he would have enough time to save the hostages at both locations, or maybe Iron Man would go and help the others.

He arrived at the bank and snuck inside, not wanting to trigger the ex-agents to shoot the hostages. He made his way inside and then using his webs, shot all of the guns out of their hands. Once the guns were gone the hostages fled out of the building and the agents started attacking Peter. They got a few good hits on him, and the battle was pretty tough because these guys had skills but eventually Peter took them down. His eyes widened however when he saw one was talking to someone over a comms unit. "Kill 'em." He says with a smirk.

"No!" Peter shouts. Suddenly the ex-agent's smirk fades. He turns and hears one of the reporters talking. "Karen turn on my enhanced hearing to listen in on the reporters."

"Sure thing Peter." She says and turns it on. Peter listens in.

"Tragedy was avoided tonight in Queens when our local hero Spiderman came and saved a crowded bank where people were being held hostage by ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Unfortunately two of these situations were going on at the same time, and it looks like Spiderman can't be in two places at once." If only that reporter knew how many times he wished he could be. "Thankfully it seems like a new hero has chosen this moment to come out of the shadows and is currently handling the other situation and saving countless lives as well."

"Oh my God! There's a new hero! I've got to meet them! Karen can you direct me to the other bank please!" Peter begs and happily bounces on his feet.

"Of course Peter." She says and plots a course for him to go to the other bank to meet this new hero.

The ex-agents all stood around with their guns pointing at the hostages threatening to shoot. None of them noticed you, wearing knee-high red boots and a strapless red plastic chest plate with a dragonfly emblem on it and a blue skirt (Basically the Wonder Woman armor but not metal. I just love that armor so much I want all you readers to be able picturing yourselves wearing it!), and a red dragonfly shaped mask, with two holes for the eyes that were covered in netting, and your h/c hair pulled into a high pony tail, and you pulled out a sword from the scabbard at your hip and suddenly disappeared, taking out an agent, disarming him and sending him flying into the wall. Peter jumped down on top of the bank and snuck in, careful not to make too much noise. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asks himself.

All the other agents were alerted that someone else was present and all pointed their guns around the room. Suddenly, one by one they all got attacked, until only one was left standing. Suddenly he gasped as he was grasped around his chest and hoisted into the air.

"Put me down you flying freak!" He yells at you.

"Alright if you say so." You tell him and let him go, falling to the floor. A fall from that height wasn't enough to kill him, but he was pretty injured.

"Ooo." Peter winced. "That looks like it hurt."

You landed on the ground and some bad guys came at you. You took one down with a roundhouse kick and flipped the other one over her shoulder before doing a backflip over two other agents, disarming them both with her sword as she was in the air, her wings fluttering to keep her afloat. In an instant you became a flash and flew back towards them, flipping them both over.

"Wow..." Peter said breathlessly. "She's amazing. Karen can you do a facial recognition thing to find out who she is?"

"I am unable to do so Peter, her mask is not allowing me to identify her, and what features are visible, such as her skin and hair color, could fit thousands of women in New York City." Karen explains.

"Aw. Alright." Peter says and pouts under his mask, but his attention was immediately drawn back to the battle as two agents grabbed guns and started firing at you. You used her sword to deflect the bullets and then you sliced both guns in half with your sword. Peter's jaw was hanging. "She's so badass..."

You jumped up and flew towards a sniper on the second floor balcony and kicked him, hooking your sword onto the grip on his machine gun and pulled it away from him. You then looked down and noticed someone who was reaching for their gun. You swooped down and ripped the desk out of the floor, raising it above your head and the agent screamed and backed away as you tossed the desk at him, knocking him out. That was all of them. Then you noticed a web shoot down and splatter next to you.

"Shit I didn't mean to do that!" Peter exclaims quietly and quickly tries to wipe some of the sticky fluid from his hand.

You look up to the vent and hear rattling around in there but decide to ignore it and fly out the front door instead. Instantly you're blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras as you hover about three feet off the ground. Luckily the mask covering your face helped block some of the light. The reporters were asking for your name and if you were an Avenger.

"I'm no Avenger, but I will fight to protect the innocent." You say. "You can call me Dragonfly." You say and fly off into the night in a flash.

Once you were far enough away you slowed down and landed on top of a building where you could walk for a bit. You heard someone swinging behind you and smirked, knowing fairly well who that was.

"Hey wait up!" The Spiderman calls after you and runs up to you. You stop walking and turn to face him as he catches up. "I really liked what you did back there." He says in a breathless tone.

"I know. I saw your erm...reaction." You say and look down then back up at him. He seems confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Well let's just say that's the first time someone's ever gotten off to me so while I'm somewhat flattered I'm also a bit creeped out so I'm going to go-"

"Oh God no!" Peter says quickly and grabs your hand. "I wasn't jacking off to your fighting I swear that was just a web shooter malfunction! I mean you're gorgeous and all and in a different situation you would totally get me hard-but ugh I am really bad at talking to girls!"

"Yeah you really are." You say and kick him off, sending him flying back into the building. "And you're really starting to creep me out so-"

"Wait just let me start over!" He says and shoots his web at the building across from you and swings back over to you. "You're a new hero and you're clearly very powerful, so there's some things I want to know about you."

"Like what?" You ask.

"Well first and most important...who do you fight for?" He asks.

"For those who are not strong enough to fight for themselves." You answer. "I defend the innocent, and try to help those who are helpless."

"Wow. Great answer!" Peter says, his robotic eyes widening.

"I saw you during the Civil War on youtube, and again when you caught the guy who had been making those dangerous weapons. You're friends with Iron Man aren't you?"

"Well kind of. He's sort of my mentor. He's super awesome, he even gave me this suit!" Peter says excitedly. "You know I noticed that you don't really seem to have any high tech gear on you, aside from your wings. Hey are those machines by the way-ow!" He yelps as you hit his hand as he was trying to reach out and touch one of your wings.

"They're not machines, they're a body part." You tell him. "And I don't need guns, lasers, or even the ability to shoot webs from my penis."

"It's not from my dick I have web shooters see!" He holds up his hands and shows you the buttons on his hands. "Why did we go back to that? Do you think I'm hot or something?" He asks, leaning on an AC unit and trying to look seductive.

"You're okay." You tell him, smirking a bit yourself. "But I don't need all of this fancy technology to defeat evil. I prefer to do things the old fashioned way." You say and look down at your sword.

"Yeah but imagine how much better you'd be at fighting if you had a suit and a few gadgets to-" Peter starts but you cut him off.

"And allow myself to become a slave to Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D?" You say and scoff. "I've been owned before, and I don't plan on letting myself fall into that trap again."

"Whoa what do you mean, were you experimented on or something?" Peter asks, sounding concerned for you. It made your heart jump a bit.

"No, but I don't want to talk about it." You tell him.

"You know, what you said earlier, it sounds like you don't exactly agree with Tony." Peter says and takes a few steps towards him.

"No. I don't. If I had wanted to get involved in that Civil War I would have chosen the Captain's side." You tell him. "And I'm well aware of what side you were on."

"But you know what will happen to you if you don't follow those rules." Peter says. "I'd hate to see such a great hero get locked away." You smile at him.

"They'd have to catch me first." You start to hover again, preparing to fly away. "No one is going to tell me what to do. If the world is in trouble and I can help, I'm going to do it. I don't need to wait for anyone's permission."

"Trust me I know how that feels." Peter says and you regard him curiously. "Go, be yourself, but just be careful okay?" He asks and you smile at him.

"I will. Thank you." You tell him and fly away super fast so he can't follow you.

"Wow." Peter says and another web shoots out from his hand. "Dammit! I really need to get this thing fixed!"

The next day at school Ned and Peter were walking down the hall, talking about something in a low whisper to each other.

"So you met that dragonfly girl last night?" Ned asks and Peter nods.

"Yeah. She's so badass, but I'm also a bit worried about her." Peter says.

"Why? You've seen her fight, clearly she can hold her own-" Peter cuts off Ned.

"Yeah, yeah I know Ned but it's more than that. She's kind of a rogue hero. She doesn't want to be an Avenger, or even affiliated with SHIELD." Peter tells him.

"But wait doesn't she have to be now that the Accords are in place?" Ned asks.

"I don't know. I mean I didn't sign anything and I had a bit of a rogue phase with Vulture and they didn't lock me up but what if she tries to fight SHIELD or something? I'd just hate to think of something bad happening to someone who just wants to help people." Peter says and Ned nods.

Suddenly Michelle comes running up behind them and throws her arms around both boys' shoulders.

"Hey guys!" She says and they both nearly fall over.

"Whoa MJ why are you so happy today?" Peter asks, shocked by his friend's sudden change in personality.

"I am? Didn't notice." She says and shrugs. "But I am excited for once in this school because my childhood bestie just moved to Queens and her first day is today!"

"Oh that's great! I can't wait to meet her!" Ned says. "What's she like?"

"She's extremely shy." Michelle stresses. "Like she'll flinch if anyone walks to close to her. And she always covers herself up. She practically always wears turtlenecks. She's a good girl though. Always follows the rules, always does her work."

"Sounds boring." Peter says and Michelle hits his arm.

"Hey be nice, she's already scared enough of boys as it is, I don't need you two dweebs making fun of her and scaring her off." She says.

"MJ!" A girl calls from behind them down the hall. Michelle's face lights up.

"Oh my God it's her!" She says and the three of them turn to the voice and MJ's smile falls and her jaw drops, as well as Ned's and Peter's eyes go wide as they spot someone who definitely didn't fit Michelle's description of her childhood friend.

It seems like everything is in slow motion as you walk down the hallway confidently, not flinching as people pass you by. In fact, they were all gawking at you too and clearing a path for you to make your way down to your old friend. Michelle was dumbfounded. You had always been cowering and trying to hide in your turtleneck sweater, but now you wore a flattering lavender button up tank top and short shorts, and your hair that was normally always tied up somehow was now loose and free and you ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much how have you been!" You ask her and smile.

"I-I've been great but whoa what happened to you?!" She asks and you laugh.

"Yeah I know I'm not trying to curl into a ball and hide anymore." You tell her and laugh. "I've changed... a lot since you last saw me." You tell her and your smile falls a bit briefly but you put it on again for her. "So who are your friends?"

"O-oh right my friends!" Michelle stutters, snapping out of her trance. "This is Ned." She gestures to him and he waves a bit.

"H-hi." He says softly and you smile at him.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." You tell him.

"And this is Peter." She says and you look at Peter and smile.

"Hey." He manages to choke out and you smile at him then notice him staring at you curiously.

"What are you looking at?" You ask him and he snaps out of it.

"Nothing it's just, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." He says and you look confused.

"You sure? Because I don't think I've met you anywhere before." You say and look at him funny. "My name's Y/N by the way." You tell both of the boys. The bell rang. "We should probably get to class, can I sit with you guys at lunch?"

"Yes!" Both of the boys said instantly before Michelle could say anything.

"Of course you can." She tells you and then wraps an arm around your shoulder. "Come on Y/n/N (Your nickname). I'll get you away from these gaping guppies over here." She says and leads you away.

"I don't mind." You say once the boys are out of earshot. "One of them's kind of cute." You admit and Michelle looks shocked but then you hit her shoulder playfully. "Don't worry I'm not falling in love with your friends I just met them." You tell her and laugh. "What do I look like to you, a Disney Princess?"

"Well you are a lot different now. What happened?" She asks. "And be honest." You look down and then back up at her.

"Nothing much. You knew I was in a bad situation at home when we were kids." You tell her. "Something happened, I got away and once I did I realized I didn't have to be so scared anymore." You tell her and she smiles and hugs you.

"I am so proud of you." She says and you smile and hug her back. "I'll see you at lunch." She says and you both part ways as you go into your classroom.

You sat with your new friends at lunch and they asked you a lot of questions about your interests.

"You're a fencer?" Ned asks and you nod. "So you like fight with swords and stuff?" He asks and Peter's eyes widened again.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at it." You tell him.

"We have a fencing team here. You should totally join." Ned says.

"Okay. I'll consider it, if I have the time." You tell him and Peter looked a bit more freaked out.

"Why wouldn't you have the time?" Michelle asks.

"Well you know me, busy bee with all the studying." You say and laugh. "That part of me hasn't changed. And since your school seems pretty tough with all of the technology students I'll really have to step up my game it seems." You say and look at all the drones flying around and other robotic stuff.

"Pretty cool right?" Peter asks, thinking of a little question he wanted to test out on you. You looked pretty similar to the girl he met last night, and sounded similar too. And when he heard that you liked sword fighting, he started to think that you might be the Dragonfly.

"It is actually!" You say and smile at the technology.

Peter's smile fell. If you were Dragonfly you would hate this tech. Oh well. MJ's friend must be some other h/c, s/c girl who just happened to have the same physique as her. That and you were way too cheery and playful to be her. Dragonfly seemed more serious and cold to him. Also how would you be able to hide your wings under a tank top if you were her? It had to be someone else.

"I hope I can build something cool while I'm here!" You say.

"Peter could help you out with that." Michelle says.

"Really?" You ask hopefully and turn to him. "Can you?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure I can." Peter says. "If you ever need help on an assignment just let me know I'd be happy to help you." He smiles.

"Thank you so much!" You tell him and throw your arms around him and give him a tight hug.

Then you hear someone whistle and you both turn to the source and find someone gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Yo check out penis Parker!" Flash calls out and all the kids laugh. "Him and his lame friends must have brainwashed that hot chick into hanging out with them! Hey honey if you want to have a good time, come over here. Here's where the fun's at!" He calls out to you. "You know I'm right penis Parker!" He calls out and laughs at him. Peter sighed and looked down, about to apologize to you about Flash then gasped when he saw you standing up on the cafeteria table. His two friends looked shocked as well.

"What I want to know is why you're so obsessed with his dick!" You called out and the whole cafeteria flipped out in praise of your awesome comeback. "Is there something you want to confess Flash!" You call out to him and he tries to regain his cool.

"No! I've never seen his tiny dick before!" Flash stabs back at him.

"Yeah but your mom did last night!" Peter calls back to him and everyone flips out again.

"Nice one!" You tell him and high five him. MJ and Ned do too to all of you as Flash strides over to Peter and grabs his shirt collar and hoists him up.

"That's it you're dead Parker." Flash says. "After school at the football field, I'm giving you the beat down you deserve." He says and pushes Peter back into his seat. "I hope you come and see too doll face." He tells you. "Then you'll see what a real man looks like."

"Oh great!" You say and smile. "Is there one you can point out to me?" More cheers erupt from the cafeteria as Flash storms out. "I'm sorry." You tell Peter and sit back down next to him.

"For what you were awesome! I think you might have just boosted our popularity!" Peter says and you laugh.

"I know but if I hadn't stood up for you, you wouldn't have to fight Flash." You tell him.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." He tells you and gives you a cheerful smile.

"We'll come too." Ned says and MJ nods.

"Yeah. I'll punch his lights out if he hurts you too bad." She says.

"Thanks guys." Peter says. The bell rang. "Well I'd better enjoy my last two hours of life." He gets up to go to class.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" You ask him.

"I'll be fine." He tells you. His heart warmed at you being so concerned for him.


	2. Fights and Friends

Peter stood on the football field inside the gates where you, Michelle, Ned and a few other students had gathered to watch the fight between Peter and Flash. "Are you sure you still want to do this Peter?" You ask him and he smiles at you.

"Don't worry Y/N, Peter's gonna be just fine." Ned comments confidently and smiles.

"Why do you think that Ned?" Michelle asks and Peter's eyes widen and he shoots Ned an angry glare. Ned stammered a bit.

"Uh well because-" Peter moved his hands in a 'come on dude say something' motion, but stopped and scratched the back of his head and smiled when you turned to him. "He's been working out a lot lately. I mean even our gym teacher thinks he's improving a lot."

"I wouldn't exactly trust the opinion of a guy who after teaching a class about our health then proceeds to eat a dozen donuts." Michelle says.

"You can do it Peter!" You cheer him on and he smiles and blushes a bit from your encouragement. Wow, Y/N's cheering me on. He thinks to himself. She's so pretty, and nice, and sweet, I thought I was invisible to girls like her but now it looks like one day she might be into- Everyone gasped as Flash's fist hit the side of Peter's head and Peter fell over onto the ground. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands, watching with a worried expression as Peter stood back up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey!" Michelle called out to Flash. "What was that? That totally wasn't fair he didn't see you coming! ( get it? ;) )"

"Well it ain't my fault he was staring at h/c hotness over there while I was coming up behind him." Flash says. You scoff and look disgusted and Flash winked at you. "And I can see why. Hey there gorgeous, what's say after this you and I go grab something to eat?" He flirts and you look away from him. You noticed that Peter was just standing there. Why wasn't he trying to fight Flash. "Hey Penis Parker what's wrong?" He whines with a pouty face. "Can't take a punch?"

"Nah you're just not worth it." Peter says and you smile. You liked that he wasn't just some pigheaded hubris filled guy that would eagerly jump into a fight.

"And by that you mean you're scared." Flash taunts and all the students start booing Peter. You looked at Peter sadly, you didn't like how Flash was treating him. "That comes with having a tiny penis Parker!" Flash laughs and you could see Peter clenching his fists. "And those three loser friends of yours are scared of me too. They know no one in this school is cooler than me." He zeroes in on you. "And if that chick is dumb enough to keep hanging out with you, then maybe I'll come up with a little nickname for her too-" He groaned in pain when Peter's fist collided with his jaw.

"Don't threaten my friends." Peter says.

"Alright let's brawl Parker." Flash says and the two boys start fighting.

You watch carefully and notice that it seems like Peter's holding back. It looked like he was even letting Flash get a few hits on him. MJ and Ned were cheering him on, begging him to keep fighting. You hoped he could pull through too, but then you saw some blood come from Peter's lip as Flash punched him in the jaw. And you couldn't stop yourself. You skillfully climbed the gate and jumped over it and strode confidently up to Flash and tapped his shoulder. He smirked.

"So you changed your mind?" He asks. You giggle and smile at him.

"Yeah I did." You say and he bites his lip and looks you up and down. Ned and MJ looked shocked from your betrayal and Peter felt his heart break a bit. I should have known. He thought sadly and groaned in pain.

"Alright then. How about a kiss for the victor?" He asks and closes his eyes and puckers his lips.

"Of course." You say seductively and lick your lips before punching him hard in the mouth, sending him flying to the ground, and he probably lost a tooth or two. The crowd had gone silent. "What?" You asked them. "I thought he said he wanted a fist. It's hard to hear him over his huge ego." You say and step over Flash, completely ignoring him.

"Hey are you okay?" You ask him and he looks up at you and smiles.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised that's all." Peter says like it's nothing. Michelle uses her lock pick to unlock the gate and you drape Peter's arm over your shoulders and help him walk to the gate. While Flash watched in a state of utter disbelief.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine." Peter says, trying to push Michelle and Ned away as they nurse his wounds. Michelle holding a frozen steak to his eye and Ned with bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Dude come on just let us help you." Ned begs and dabs a cut on his friend's temple with a cotton ball making Peter wince.

"Yeah I needed some excuse to head to the butcher and get some frozen meat." Michelle says and Ned and Peter gave her a strange look. "What?" She asks. They hear the doorbell. "That's probably Y/N with your sandwich." Michelle says. "Here hold this." She says and tosses the steak at Peter but he wasn't watching and it ended up hitting him in the crotch. He let out a loud groan of pain bent over and Michelle cringed. "Sorry." She apologizes and goes to get the door.

"Do you think Aunt May will be upset when she finds out you got in a fight?" Ned asks Peter.

"Well I'll probably heal up before she comes home tomorrow, but I imagine she'll be mad." Peter says and smiles at you when you walk in with a sandwich.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" You ask him and sit down next to him on his bed.

"A lot better thanks." Peter says. "Thanks for sticking up for me today. Again. That was some wicked punch."

"Yeah I bet Flash will be feeling that one for the whole weekend." Ned says. You blush.

"It was nothing. That jerk had it coming." You say and hand Peter his sandwich. "I don't know what kind you usually get so I just got one that I'd usually get…" Peter's eyes widened and his smile grew as he heard you describing the exact same sandwich he usually got at the Deli, that had been rebuilt recently. "With pickles and pressed in one of those panini presses." You finish and Michelle walks over to Peter and gently closes his jaw for him. "You okay?" You ask him and he snaps out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine it's just that that's the exact same sandwich I usually get." Peter says and you gasp and smile.

"Really?" You ask and he nods.

"Here have half of it." He offers.

"No no no Peter I couldn't-" You try to push it back but he presses it towards you more. Both of you blushing at the contact of your fingers.

"I insist. You've done so much for me today you deserve this." He says and you cave and take a bite of your half of the sandwich and Peter takes a bite of his.

"Isn't it crazy." Ned says.

"What?" Michelle asks.

"How they finish each other's sandwiches." Ned says and Michelle's nostrils flare.

"Oh you did not just quote Frozen!" She yells at him and hoists him up by his shirt and drags him out of the bedroom while you and Peter laugh.

"Aw come on Michelle, you see it too don't you?" Ned asks and she turns to him.

"See what?" She asks.

"The chemistry that they've got brewing in there." Ned raises his eyebrows a bit.

"They have that class together. Of course something's brewing." Michelle says, still oblivious to what's going on. Ned groans.

"Come on. You totally know. Their mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

"What?" Michelle asks flatly.

"That Y/N and Pete, were just meant to be-" Michelle silenced him so the two possible lovers in question wouldn't hear Ned.

"Say goodbye, to the pain of the past." Michelle decides to sing and takes Ned's hand and leads him to the door. "We don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door!" She swings the door open and pushes him out and shuts it. She hears a knock on the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asks softly.

"Go away Ned." She answers.

"Okay bye…" He says and then turns to find you and Peter clapping. She looks utterly confused until Ned comes back in with a big smile on his face.

"You guys planned this didn't you!" She exclaims and you all laugh.

"I thought it would be funny and help lighten the mood." Ned says.

"Wait so you told her what sandwich I usually get?" Peter asks.

"No dude that wasn't planned at all, that was totally unexpected." Ned says and you and Peter lock eyes for a brief moment and then turn back to Ned. "More unexpected than Leia being Luke's sister am I right?" He asks and Peter and Ned high five. You look confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" You ask and Peter and Ned look confused.

"Wait have you never seen Star Wars?" They ask and you nod. Both of them scream in horror and Michelle covers her ears.

"Ouch! Guys what the hell! So she hasn't seen your little dork movie what's the big deal-" Michelle says then Ned pushes her aside and he and Peter each grab one of your arms and pull you over to the couch, slightly against your will and push you down on it.

"You are not allowed to leave this couch until you've seen the original trilogy." Peter says. "I'm going to go make some popcorn, Ned fire up the movie."

"I'm going to go home." Michelle says.

"No MJ please stay!" You beg her and mouth "Don't leave me alone with them please." And made a small begging motion with your hands, which of course means she stayed because she's such a good friend.

Halfway through the first movie you were invested. The only time you moved was to take a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. At one point it seemed like Peter had the same idea and his hand slid on top of yours, pulling you both out of your trance and looking into each other's eyes. It was then you realized how beautiful they were. They reminded you of chocolate. Little did you know that he was thinking about how pretty your eyes were too. Suddenly an action scene came on and reclaimed your attentions to the film. There were popcorn fights and the occasional debate Ned and Peter would have over some minute detail.

"Dude I'm telling you Han shot first!" Ned says.

"No it was totally Greedo (I think that's the name I haven't seen the movie in awhile ?) George Lucas even said it himself!"

"Does it matter?" You ask, sitting next to Michelle, both of you sporting bored expressions.

"Yes! It's one of the biggest debates in the fandom!" Peter says and you smiled a bit from how passionate he seemed about this whole thing. It really was rather cute.

"Han shot first!" Ned says.

"Greedo shot!" Peter says.

"I'll shoot you both if you don't sit your asses down and let us enjoy the movie." Michelle says and the boys exchange a look.

"Yes Ma'am." They both say and sit back down on the couch.

So that was Michelle's secret power. You'd have to keep that in mind for the future. By the time you had reached the third film you were resting your head on Peter's shoulder and he subtly rested his arm on the back of the couch, imagining if he would ever get lucky enough to wrap it around your shoulders. The movie ended and Peter stretched and realized where you were and his face turned fifty shades of red. He looked at Ned and the two of them mouthed

"Oh my God." To each other. You looked up at Peter.

"You make a comfy pillow." You tell him and he smiles.

"Thanks. I try." Peter answers and you giggle, prompting him to laugh. Michelle smiled, she had to admit you two were pretty cute.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys tonight. We should do this again sometime!" You suggest.

"Yeah I mean Y/n/N still needs to see the prequels." Michelle points out.

"No!" Ned and Peter shout and Peter covers your ears.

"She's pure right now, we don't need to taint it by having her watch those abominations." Ned says and you remove Peter's hands from your head, but you still hold onto them gently.

"You don't own me." You tell Peter and that instantly reminds him of something Dragonfly said to him the other night. "I watch what I want, where I want, with who I want." You tell all three of them and give Peter's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay well we should all get going. Y/n/N do you need a ride home?" Michelle asks.

"Not this time MJ. My foster dad's coming to get me." You tell her.

"Foster dad?" Peter asks and looks at you.

"What happened to your parent-" Michelle slaps a hand over Ned's mouth to silence him.

"I really don't want to talk about it." You tell them and look into your lap. A jolt of warmth ran through you when Peter put his hand on your arm and rubbed gently.

"That's okay. I know what it feels like to lose your parents." He tells you and you feel bad for him and give him a hug. He's a bit shocked at first but then he reciprocates and the two of you pull apart. You, Ned and Michelle head to the door.

"Thanks for letting us hang out Peter. See you tomorrow bro." Ned says and fist bumps Peter before leaving.

"Goodbye Peter. Try not to get beat up again." Michelle says.

"I make no promises." Peter says as she leaves.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you today. You, MJ and Ned may be the kindest people I've ever met." You tell him.

"Well I'm happy to be your friend." Peter says. "You're a really cool girl, I'd love to hang out with you more."

"You too." You tell Peter and blush a bit. Your phone buzzed. "Well my ride's here, goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Y/N." He tells you and shuts the door. Both of you leaned on it from opposite sides and slid down to the floor.

"She's incredible." He mutters to himself.

"He's amazing." You say to yourself.


	3. Young and Beautiful

You flew over the city. You adored moments like these more than anything else in the world. It was so inspiring and beautiful, getting to watch the sun get close to setting behind the skyscrapers of the city. Ever time you were amazed that you could ever reach such heights. For the longest time before you got your wings you had felt trapped, alone, worthless, and scared. But now you knew what freedom felt like and you wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world. You decided to take a risk and lift your mask up off your face so you could feel the sun on it. You smiled as you embraced the warmth and decided to hover for a moment and let the glowing light bathe your skin and rejuvenate you.

You looked down at your suit. Well if you could even call it that. You liked to refer to it as battle armor, even though none of it was actually metal. Perhaps that spider boy was right? Maybe you should consider an upgrade. Maybe you could see if Peter or one of his friends had some metal scraps lying around that you could borrow for a "project" and craft yourself some better armor. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard some commotion below you. There was some sort of crime going on. You put your mask back on and flew down closer to see what was going on. Another massive robbery. Of course. It seems as if those are a daily occurrence nowadays. As you got closer you noticed a familiar boy in a red and blue suit swinging around, taking down the gang members that were fighting with each other. Well you weren't going to let him have all of the fun. A whole other gang suddenly came charging at Spider-Man to take him down. Those gangs must all be working together for this heist. Using your super speed flight you flew down to them and one by one punched and kicked them, knocking them out before they could make their way to the Spider-Man. But you didn't notice one of his webs was slowly making it's way towards you and the next thing you knew you were trapped in the sticky substance and slammed against a brick wall.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Dragonfly!" Peter called to you. "I didn't see you fly in." He nervously laughs. You smiled under your mask. You had to admit, you found his nervousness quite adorable. But then some gang members started coming towards you and you struggled against the restraining web more.

He started shooting the gang members with his webs, trapping them on the ground, and away from you. "Get me out of this thing!" You yell to Peter and groan and struggle against the web.

"Yeah uh about that..." He says nervously and rubs the back of his head. A habit that was the same as someone else you knew. "I can't...It takes about two hours to dissolve." He says quickly.

"What!?" You scream and struggle more. "You asshole I can't stay stuck here like this!"

"I know I know I'm sorry I just, oh God why do I always mess up when it comes to women!" He exclaims and bangs his head on a wall. He pulled back and held his forehead. "Ow..."

"Can you grab my sword?" You ask him.

"Why?" He asks.

"It could cut the webbing." You tell him.

"Really? My webs are made out of pretty strong stuff." He asks and his robotic eyes widen. "What's your sword made out of?"

"That's a secret." You tell him, and you wish he could see you smile underneath your mask. But you were thankful he couldn't see your blush as his hand trailed down your side and gripped the handle and pulled it out. He sawed it against the webs and soon you were out. You shook your wings quickly, making the the rest of the sticky substance fly off.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." He tells you. "Although I really didn't need you. I could have fought those guys off myself." He says and flexes and stretches a bit in an attempt to impress you.

"Alright well if you're so confident then I'll just leave you to fight off those 40 guys with guns that are coming towards us." You tell him and fly off.

They start shooting at him and Peter jumps around, the bullets hitting near his feet making him squeal a bit. You sat on top of a building and watched him, head in your hands and legs swinging over the side. He webbed a lamp post and swung over them, launching a web grenade and trapping some of them but they cut themselves loose.

"Shit!" He exclaims and swings again. "How'd they get out so fast?" He shot more webs but these guys had some sort of metal blades that were cutting through them like butter. "On second thought I think I could use some help Dragonfly!" Peter calls out to you as he starts fighting them hand to hand instead and taking them down. You smirk under your mask.

You unsheathed your sword and swooped down at a normal speed. "Take her down!" Some men called out and started shooting, but you blocked their bullets with your sword and disarmed them, breaking their guns so they were unusable. They tried to attack you with hand to hand combat but you were too skilled and with your super strength you basically just flipped them over your shoulders. A few of the men with blades came towards you and you got your sword ready. The clangs of metal against metal caught the spiderling's attention and he gawked at how skilled you were. You easily parried their blades and even did a backflip over one and knocked his sword out of his hand as you did it. He noticed not all the men had blades so shot a web at another lamp post and swung over the battlefield, launching web grenades at the men who didn't have the special blades. They were effectively trapped and now you had less people to fight. Peter let go of the web, leaving a rope hanging in the middle of the street.

"Hey Dragonfly!" Peter called to you. You took another man down with a roundhouse kick and turned to him. "You're pretty savvy with that sword but what else have you got?" He asks and you smile and look at the hanging web rope. Challenge accepted.

You ran up to the web rope and used your wings to give you a lift to get higher up on it and you jumped onto the rope and grabbed it with both hands, legs raised in between the rope and as you swung away from the men still left standing a bit you wrapped one of your legs around the rope for stability and then let yourself hang upside down and you slashed your sword left and right, giving non-lethal cuts and disarming the men that tried to attack you. You pulled yourself upright again and released your leg and held onto the rope with one hand and spun it around, allowing you to take down a whole circle of bad guys with a roundhouse kick. You laughed and played around on the rope like you were in a gymnastics class or something, each time taking down one or two men who tried to attack you. You took out the last guy with a hard punch and stayed there on the rope, looking up at Spider-Man. Another web shot out of his shooter and splattered on the ground below you.

"I take it you like what you saw?" You ask in a suggestive tone and you laugh as the hero in a skin tight suit gets all flustered.

"No no no no not like that!" He immediately says trying to act like that didn't turn him on. "I mean I loved it, you were like wow amazing! But that was just another malfunction I'm not actually-" He stood up and you saw his erection. that suit was so tight it wasn't that easy to hide. When he heard you gasp he looked down and quickly covered his crotch. He couldn't help it, seeing how flexible and powerful you were swinging around on one of his web ropes, it turned him on.  
"She knows you have an erection Peter." Karen says.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Karen." Peter tells the voice in his suit. "Is there by any chance something this suit can do to help me get it down?"

"I could send an electric shock to the area to stun the muscles to make it go flaccid?" Karen suggests.

"Uh how big is the shock?" Peter asks and then lets out a high pitched cry and you wince when you see him fall over, holding his crotch. You immediately flew over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Dude did you just shock yourself in the nuts so I wouldn't have to see your hard-on?" You ask him and he lets out a high pitched yes.  
"I thought it would scare you off." Peter says.

"On the contrary." You tell him and his robotic eyes fly wide open. "I mean you seem like a pretty well built guy, I have to admit I was a little curious to get a glimpse of what you've got packing under that suit." You bit your lip but he couldn't see that. That comment seemed to have given his ego a boost.

"Oh well I can assure you..." He leans against the wall and tries to say in a smooth tone. "In that department I'm way above average." He winks.

"Actually according to a survey of the average length of male genitalia it appears that your penis is not as impressive as you-" Karen says then Peter hits the side of his head to shut her up.

"What was that?" You ask him, confused as to why he just hit himself in the head.

"Oh Karen was just being annoying." Peter says. You tilted your head confused. "I'm not crazy!" He says quickly and explains. "She's an AI that Mr. Stark programed into my suit to help me out during missions and stuff."

"Oh I see..." You say. This certainly was an interesting boy. And he sounded around your age. He reminded you of someone else you had met recently at school. After an awkward silence the two of you just laughed it off. "You really need to get that web shooter fixed." You tell him and he looks at it.  
"Yeah. Then maybe the majority of our conversations won't revolve around my dick." He says and you laugh.

"Good because I don't want that to be the only thing we talk about." You tell him.

"Well I mean it is a pretty big deal." He jokes and you start playfully punching him in the arm. You both laugh and you stop hitting him. You hear the police sirens drawing nearer.

"I think they can handle this from here." Peter says. "That's our cue to leave then Dragonfly." He prepares to shoot a web to swing away but you stop him.  
"Wait!" You tell him and he turns to you. "What do you say we get out of here together?" You ask. To be honest you weren't even sure why you asked that but for some reason you found yourself wanting to spend more time with him. It was strange, Peter was the only other person you felt so drawn to. Why were you so drawn to both of these guys?

"Y-you mean you want to hang out?" Peter asks and his eyes widen.

"Y-yeah." You answer and hover before him awkwardly unsure if you should have asked. "I mean there's probably more crime going on right? We should go help some people." You say and he runs over to you.

"Yeah lets go!" He says excitedly and runs off of the building. You gasped, thinking he would fall but he stuck to the wall instead. "Whoops. Good thing I stick to walls I guess." He says and laughs. You smile at him and fly behind him, hooking your ams under his and whispering into his ear "Hang on tight Spider-boy."  
"It's Spider-MAN!" He screams as he's suddenly being carried off into the air by you. His robotic eyes widened in surprise as he saw how beautiful the city looked from up here. "Wow. You get to see this all the time?" He asks and you giggle.

"Yep. Every day." You tell him and smile.

"This is incredible..." He says and you blush from how sweet he was being to you.

"Hey there's something going on down there!" He says and points below him. You quickly fly down there with him and let him go and he shoots a web at a building and swings over the street, you flying after him. "Stop it right there!" He says landing in front of a guy who was making off with a purse. The guy tried to move around him but Peter punched him and grabbed the bag. He didn't need your help so you just hovered in the air and watched him. "Hey is this anyone's bag?" He calls out and asks and you laugh, finding it incredibly cute how he solved these problems. A young woman came running up to him to reclaim her bag.

"Oh thank you so much!" She says and Peter smiles.

"You're very welcome ma'am." Peter says in a tone that could be considered slightly flirtatious. And for some reason you didn't like that. Your fists clenched and your wings fluttered a bit harder. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Hey you flirting with my girl?" Some angry guy asks and comes to stand beside the woman.

"Uh...no of course not." Peter stammers nervously. God was this boy bad at lying.

"Yeah sure." He says and pounds his fist in his hand. "You're gonna regret flirting with her spider boy."

"He's Spider-Man!" You tell the guy as you swoop down and kick him, knocking him into the building next to the sidewalk. Peter was squirming with happiness and excitement at the fact that you just defended him. "Sorry for hurting your boyfriend." You tell the woman.

"No it's okay." She says. "He was way out of line there. I should probably dump him and go for a real man like you." She tells Peter and his ego got stoked even more. You crossed your arms over your chest and fluttered your wings angrily, making the woman flinch. "Geez looks like I'm not the only jealous one around here." She says and turns and walks away. You pick up Peter and fly off with him before anyone else tries to flirt with him.

"Well it looks like somebody was a little jealous." Peter teases and opens and closes his robotic eyes as if he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was not, that woman was in her twenties she was too old for you." You tell him.

"How do you know how old I am you haven't even seen me!" He argues.

"I can tell by how you act and your voice." You say simply.

"Hey I could be thirty years old for all you know!" He argues.

"Are you?" You ask.

"No." He replies and hangs his head. You giggle a bit.

"But you totally dig me don't you?" He asks and you laugh.

"I hardly know you!" You tell him.

"Well then take off your mask maybe I've seen you around." He says. You shake your head and laugh.

"I'll take off mine when you take off yours spider-boy." You tell him.

"Spider-Man." He whines.

"It's just a nickname, let it go dude." You tell him.

"It's embarrassing it makes me sound like a little kid! I can't let it go!" He argues.

"True but I can." You say and start to loosen your grip on Peter and he starts slipping. He freaks out and grabs your shoulders in a death grip.

"Okay okay I'm sorry you can call me whatever you want I'll be puddy in your hands just don't drop me pretty please!" He begs and you giggle and readjust your grip on him so he's more secure.  
"Did you really think I was going to drop you?" You ask him.

"Would you ever drop me?" He asks.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon." You tell him and he smiles.

The two of you stopped a few more petty crimes that afternoon. It turned into a competition of sorts. Whoever could stop the most crime in a day won. At one point when it looked like you would win, Peter shot a web at you, trapping you.

"Spider-boy!" You yelled angrily at him.

"Call me Spider-Man and I'll let you go!" He calls after you as he swings away.

"Never!" You yell back at him. Luckily this time you had your sword out to cut yourself free. There was a robbery in progress.

"Hey guys." Peter says and they all look at him. Suddenly he's picked up and thrown off somewhere.

"Hey boys." You say and land on the ground where Peter was moments ago and you took down the now confused criminals.

At the end of the day you and Peter sat on a fire escape tallying your heroic efforts. "I won! Whoo!" Peter shouts and does a victory swing around the building with his webs. You sit there with your arms crossed and a blush on your face as he comes back around and lands right in front of your face.  
"You only won because you cheated!" You argue.

"Well hey you did too!" He argues back and sits back down next to you.

"I guess you have a point." You say. "And in the end, it doesn't matter who stops the most crime. The most important thing is that they're being stopped." You tell him and he smiles.

"You're right." Peter says. "You know I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today."

"Really?" You ask him and he nods.

"Yeah I mean you're an awesome girl! You can fly, you're super badass and you're really sweet and nice, not to mention really pretty." He gushes, jumping up to balance on the rail of the fire escape. Your eyelashes fluttered and your heart leapt.

"You really think all of that?" You ask him. He nods.

"Why is that so surprising?" He asks.

"It's just that I never thought a guy would find a girl who could kick his ass at any moment and has bug wings attractive." You say and Peter shakes his head.

"Are you kidding! Dragonfly you gave me a boner remember!" He points out to make you laugh. "You're incredible. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And I would be honored to have my ass kicked by you. It would be the highlight of my week!"

"Be careful spider-boy I might hold you to that." You tell him. "What if I wasn't as pretty as you'd think under this mask?" You ask him. "Would you still want to hang out with me even if I wasn't beautiful?" You ask him.

"Only if you would still hang out with me after seeing what a loser I really am." He says.

"You're not a loser!" You say quickly. "You're amazing! Never let anyone tell you you're not." Your faces were getting closer. There was a tense silence between the two of you.

"Now's your chance Peter." Karen tells him. "Take off the mask, show her who you really are, then kiss her." Peter's hand slowly reached up to his neck to take off his mask. And when you saw what he was doing you reached your hand up to do the same. Suddenly a phone ringing went off and both of your hands went back down.

"Is that yours?" You ask him and he nods. He pulls out his phone and looks at it. It was his Aunt.

"I've got to go." He says and stands up. "I'll see you around Dragonfly." He says and winks as he swings off.  
"See you around Spider-boy!" You call after him.

"Spider-MAN!" He yells back at you making you laugh.

Gosh that boy was really something. But then you realized you had a dilemma. You were starting to get feelings for Spider-Man but you also were getting them for Peter. How were you going to choose? And little did you know he was thinking the same thing about you right now.


	4. Sweet Pete's

Peter swung back to his apartment and snuck back inside his room, taking off his suit and hiding it in the closet, changing into regular clothes. He came out to find his Aunt May looking through old boxes of paper. "What's going on?" He asks her and she looks up at him.

"Oh Peter thank goodness you're here maybe you can help me with this!" She says and passes him a box. "I'm looking for your grandmother's old pastry recipes."

"Uh...why?" Peter asks looking thoroughly confused. May ran over to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Because I'm opening up a bakery!" May says excitedly. Peter's eyes widened.

"You're running a store now?" He asks and May nods.

"Yes! I've been trying to get that place for months and I thought I'd never get it but then for some reason the other offer got pulled and they accepted mine!" May said excitedly and picked up Peter and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back.

"That's great May! I remember everyone at the school bake sales said that your cannoli's were amazing!" Peter says.

"And now I get to sell them." She says. "But I'm definitely going to need your help and if any of your friends at school are looking for a part-time job I'd be more than happy to hire them."

"Thanks! I remember Ned and MJ saying that they were looking for jobs." Peter says.

"What about that new girl you're friends with, what's her name..." Aunt May thinks for a minute. "Oh Y/N! You should ask her if she wants to work with us too." Peter blushed a bit at the thought of getting to see you every day after school.

"Y-yeah I'll ask her at detention tomorrow." Peter says.

Aunt May gave him a disappointed look at the mention of that. She wasn't too happy to hear that her son got in a fight at school, but she had to admit that a part of her was impressed that you had been able to throw such a hard punch and she liked the fact that you defended and took care of her nephew afterwards while she was away. She smiled at him.

"What?" Peter asks and Aunt May shrugs.

"It's nothing." She says and gives him that same look.

"Come on May just tell me." Peter says and rolls his eyes. She smiles and puts down the papers she was looking through.

"You have a crush on that Y/N don't you?" She asks and Peter's face turns red and his voice gets a bit higher.

"What?" He asks and shakes his head. "Me, having a crush on a girl I just met this week. You must be going crazy May..." Peter lies and May giggles.

"Alright then, I'll just start planning the wedding on my own then." She jokes and Peter laughs.

The two of you sat next to each other in detention. You decided to do some homework since you had nothing better to do in there. Although Peter was being very distracting and tapping your foot then looking away when you turned to him, pretending to have nothing to do with it. You rolled your eyes and went back to work. Then you decided to get a little playful and you kicked his foot back. You saw him smirk and the next thing you knew the two of you were playing footsie under the desks. You stopped when you heard a gagging noise. You both turned to see MJ drawing the two of you in a little comic playing footsie and her pointing to her mouth with her tongue out. You rolled your eyes and smiled at her. You knew MJ found cutie couple stuff like that disgusting.

But you and Peter weren't even a couple. However much you realized you might want to be. But you were too conflicted at the moment. You were developing feelings for Peter but you were also getting them for Spiderman. You had a tough decision ahead of you. You didn't want to lose either one's friendship. In such a short amount of time Peter had opened you up and made you come out of your shell and feel safe. Something no one had done for you in a long time. And Spiderman was a great partner to have when fighting crime. Together there wasn't anything the two of you couldn't do. And when you fought at Spiderman's side last afternoon you had felt something click, like you were meant to be fighting together, meant to be partners in fighting crime. But you felt that same click with Peter and you had no idea why.

"How would you guys feel about working at my Aunt's new bakery?" Peter asks you and MJ after detention.

"Why did your Aunt opened up a bakery?" Michelle asks.

"Well since the thing with Uncle Ben..." Peter seemed a bit sad at the mention of his name. You wanted to ask him what he was talking about but decided it was best not to pry. "Aunt May's been looking for something to do that could bring in some extra money and she put in offer for an old bakery that closed down a few years ago and she got it."

"That's great!" You tell Peter. "I'd love to work there and help the two of you out."

"Same here." MJ says.

"Great! I'll let her know. We're meeting up tomorrow morning to start cleaning up the place." Peter says and then you all got to the subway and then went your separate ways.

Tomorrow morning came before you knew it and next thing you knew, you were in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, standing in front of the store with Peter, MJ and Ned who were dressed in similar attire.

"I'm so glad you all came to help!" Aunt May says and smiles at her nephew and his friends. Her gaze lands on you and she smiles. "You must be Y/N. Peter's told me so much about you." She comes up to you and shakes your hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." You tell her and shake her hand.

"Well welcome to Queens. If you need any help getting around I'm sure Peter would be happy to help you, and you're always welcome for dinner if you ever want a nice plate of pasta or-" Peter was giving May a cut it out sign with his hand near his neck and she rolled her eyes and stopped. "Just let Peter know if you need anything." May says and you smile at Peter who's face was red as a tomato.

The five of you got to work cleaning up the place. You and Michelle mopped the floor in the main store area where the dessert counter and seating area would go, while May figure out the floor plan, and Peter and Ned did some heavy lifting in the back. It was of course no problem for Peter, but only Ned knew the true reason why that was. Aunt May had come close to figuring it out once when she caught Peter in the suit but he had managed to convince his Aunt that the real Spiderman had loaned him the suit to fix up for him. So Ned sat in the back looking through names and photos of girls with your skin and hair color and body shape, the two of them trying to figure out who Dragonfly was.

"It could be her?" Ned says and holds up a picture for Peter as he lifts up a rusty metal counter and moves it back against the wall. He looks and shakes his head.

"Nah, that girl's skin tone is slightly different from Dragonfly's." Peter says and moves to push back the oven.

He was rearranging the kitchen to make it easier for his Aunt and you guys to move quickly around the kitchen to help the baking run smoother. He let out a small grunt and lifted it since it was pretty big and slowly carried it over to a wall and rested it there, leaving space to plug it in.

"Okay how about this girl?" Ned asks and shows Peter another picture. Peter looked at it then frowned and shook his head.

"Nope that can't be her either." Peter says and Ned groans.

"Alright then I give up." Ned says.

"No!" Peter whines and opens up the back door to start taking stuff out to the parking lot to clean it. "I need to find out who she is!"

"Why?" Ned asks.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with her." Peter says and Ned looks confused.

"I thought you were getting a crush on Y/N?" Ned asks.

"I am. I'm getting one on both her and Dragonfly." Peter says. "That's why I need to figure out who Dragonfly is so I can get to know more about her to see if I'd like her not just as a hero but for the person she is."

"Aawww." Ned says. "Look at you being all sappy and romantic. Who is this web slinging, death star building scientist best friend of mine becoming?" He asks and Peter smiles and shakes his head at his friend.

You had just finished mopping up the floor with Michelle and you were helping Aunt May fix up her office in the space above the store.

"Wow this is a huge office." Michelle says and looks around. "This whole place is bigger than my apartment."

"Mine too." Aunt May says and sets down her box on her new desk.

"It's smaller than my place." You mention.

"Yeah well not all of us are lucky enough to have someone who works for Tony Stark as their foster parent." Michelle taunts.

"Hey you promised you weren't going to make a big deal out of that." You complain to her.

"Yeah but then I saw how big your room was and now I'm a bit jealous." Michelle says and you punch her in the arm playfully.

"I thought you were above material things?" You ask her and cock your hip and cross your arms.

"I am. But when I saw your room I got jealous thinking about all of the protest signs and artwork I could store in there and smother our patriarchal leaders with in their sleep." Michelle says and Aunt May seems slightly taken aback by Michelle's bold statement. "I'm just kidding." She assures the older woman who lets out a breath of relief and goes back to her work. "Not." She mouths to you and the two of you share a smile and a soft chuckle.

"So who's your foster parent?" Aunt May asks. "I'm sure Peter told you about his internship with Mr. Stark, I wonder if he knows them?"

"Well my foster dad is one of Tony's assistants." You say. "He goes by the name Happy."

"So have you met Iron Man?" Michelle asks.

"Once on bring your daughter to work day about two years ago." You tell them honestly.

"You know I'm not a big fan of that Tony Stark." Aunt May says before going downstairs to do something else.

"Neither am I." You tell her.

"Yeah I've seen him on TV and stuff. He's such a playboy." Michelle says. "I doubt there are many women aside from his new fiancé Pepper up in high positions in his business."

"She's the only one I know of." You say sadly. "She's certainly living in a man's world."

"Aren't we all?" Michelle says.

"Cheers to that sister." You tell her and the two of you knock your boxes together in lieu of champagne glasses.

"I feel bad for Black Widow and Scarlet Witch too." Michelle says. "I mean here are these two strong women fighting to defend people they care about and all people seem to focus on is how tight Black Widow's outfit is or how Scarlet Witch is too fragile to handle her new powers. I mean they haven't come out and said it's because she's a woman but I suspect that could be one of the reasons they doubt her." You nodded in agreement. "Hopefully this new Dragonfly girl won't get as much bad press as them."

"Dragonfly?" You ask, pretending to sound oblivious.

"Yeah. She's a new hero that's been seen stopping crimes in town and fighting with Spiderman." Michelle says. "Have you not been watching the news lately?"

"Haven't had the time. Too busy studying. What have they been saying about her?" You ask.

"Well a lot of people are happy with the work she's been doing. But there have been a few sexist pigs that are calling her 'fairy princess' instead of Dragonfly. But thankfully their co-reporters call them out on that and embarrass them." She says and you both laugh. "There have been a few interviews with little girls saying that they want to learn how to use a sword and do martial arts now because of her, and teen girls are saying how empowering she is because even though her suit isn't as well put together as the Avengers and Spiderman's suit is she's still able to hold her own and some of them think she's an even better hero than Spiderman."

"Wow. Sounds like this Dragonfly is giving ol' Spidey a run for his money." You comment.

"Yeah and it also sounds like they might be dating soon." Michelle says and you gasp and drop your box. You turn to her and she looks confused. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped a bit on a nail sticking out of the floor." You lie. Michelle looked suspicious but she bought it. "So why do people think they're dating?" You ask, trying your best to keep yourself from blushing.

"Well neither one of them has said anything about it but they have been fighting together a lot lately and fans are starting to ship them together." Michelle comments.

"Oh. Well that's interesting." You say and turn back to your sorting.

"Meanwhile everyone on the decathlon team is shipping you and Peter." She says and you can't hide the blush this time.

"What?" You ask, slightly shocked. "I've only been at school for a week."

"And in that time everyone, minus Flash thinks you and Peter were made for each other." She says and holds up a recipe. "Like cream cheese frosting on a red velvet cupcake, a heavenly combination." She says dramatically and you take the paper from her and stick out your tongue.

"Well tell them to put their cupcake fantasies about us on hold because I'm not even sure if I like him yet. I've only known that adorkable cutie for a week." You tell her and head downstairs with her because Aunt May called you both down for something. "I need some more time to get to know him, maybe hang out with him a bit more before I decide if I'm falling for him or not. Besides, wouldn't it be weird for you, your best friend dating your other best friend?"

"I don't really care. As long as you two don't make out or try to make some babies in my presence I can learn to live with it." Michelle jokes and your face heats up and you hit her arm, for her dirty comment.

"Who's making babies?" Aunt May asks in a concerned motherly tone while holding a tray with some lemonade and glasses on it. You and Michelle both blushed.

"Making babies in a blanket." You quickly said. "MJ and I were thinking about running to the store and picking some up for a snack later."

"Don't you mean pigs in a blanket?" She asks and you lightly tap your forehead with the heel of your hand.

"Oh pigs in a blanket that's what they're called MJ!" You tell her and she nods.

"Yeah I must have forgotten." She goes along with it, not wanting Aunt May to get the wrong idea about you two.

"Oh well you can go do that after you've given the boys some lemonade out back. They've both been doing most of the physical labor I'm sure they'd appreciate a refreshing beverage." She says and you take the tray and head towards the back door.

"So does this mean you like Peter?" Michelle teases.

"I do, a bit." You say and bite your lip. "I mean he's super sweet and funny, smart, and not to mention cute."

"Do you think he's attractive?" Michelle asks.

"Well I wouldn't say he's sexy but-" You gasp as you step outside and feast your eyes upon the sight of perfection in front of you. Peter Parker, shirtless and wet, washing off some baking supplies and tables with Ned. As he sprayed the table down with the hose some of it splashed back up at him and left water droplets dripping down his pecs and abs, and along his surprisingly toned arms. He took his hand and ran it through his hair to try to keep it from falling into his face. The water and the heat was making it curlier than usual and for some reason you found that even hotter. "Scratch that, he's the sexiest man I've ever seen." You say dreamily and Michelle who was also staring took the tray from you since she knew she wouldn't be as prone to dropping it as you were right now.

"Damn Peter Parker's packing!" She exclaims in shock but not loud enough for him to hear her. "I mean I noticed he's been doing better in gym class lately but holy shit I didn't think he'd have the build of Captain America!" Peter looked up and noticed you two with the tray and his eyes lit up like a kid who had just been offered candy.

"Ned we've got lemonade!" He exclaims and runs over to the back stairs, bouncing on his feet and licking his lips as you both come down. MJ sets the tray on one of the stairs and you start pouring some glasses, trying to keep yourself from getting too flustered over Peter's sexy appearance.

"Here you-" You pass Peter the glass but he greedily takes it from your hand and downs half of it. Wiping his lips afterward with his arm. "Go." You finish and Peter blushes a bit.

"Sorry. I was really craving that." He says and gives you a sheepish look.

"Yeah, little baby Parker gets cranky without his sugar." Michelle teases and Peter sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same back. Peter sets the glass down and Michelle gives you a slight, and subtle shove and pushes you into Peter's chest. Both of you immediately flushed bright red and you couldn't help but look down and see your finger tips resting on his perfectly sculpted abdominals and his strong arms held your waist.

"You okay?" He asks. His voice cracking a bit from the awkward closeness.

"Yeah." You say in a soft voice that was barely a whisper.

Your faces were so close. His gorgeous brown orbs were burning a hole into your equally beautiful e/c eyes. You gently moved one hand up his muscled chest and Peter's breath hitched as your finger tips brushed over one of his nipples. Sensitive nipples. You'd have to remember that for pranks and possibly other things in the future... One of his hands slid down to your hip gently, as if he was worried the slightest touch would shatter you into a million pieces. A few drops of water from his hair dripped onto your chest and slid in between the valley of your breasts. Peter watched them for a few moments, then noticed you were following his gaze and his eyes widened slightly and were now held firmly on yours so you wouldn't think he was gawking at you. Even though a slight twitch in his shorts said differently. MJ and Ned were both fixated on the two of you. Looking back at each other and then back at the two of you. Peter's nose brushed yours gently and it was then you noticed he was pulling you a bit closer. Your eyes locked, and even though nothing was said, there was an unspoken message that passed between the two of you that told the two of you to start leaning in closer...MJ and Ned's eyes went wide as your lips were mere millimeters apart now and the two of you prepared to have your first-

"I made sandwiches!" Aunt May calls out and the back door swings open and you and Peter jumped apart. She looks curiously between the two of you then at Michelle and Ned who were trying to look completely casual. "Um...I'll just leave them here then." She says and leaves them on the stoop and goes back inside. You bit your lip and took another glance at his toned torso.

"I-I didn't know you were so strong." You tell him and he blushes more and tries to cover his abs with his arms a bit, not sure if he should boast about them or hide. No girl had ever seen him shirtless since he got his powers.

"Oh uh yeah I've been working out." He says and lets out a nervous laugh and a cheeky smile. He was so adorable, like a cute little puppy that you just wanted to cuddle and play with all day.

"Well it's definitely been working out for you bro." Michelle says and Peter blushes more. "Keep up the good work." She raises her glass then drinks some lemonade. Peter reached up and grabbed two sandwiches off of the plate. He gave you one.

"Looks like you guys are doing a good job of washing that stuff down." You notice as Peter finishes his sandwich.

"Yeah, all that's left is the table." Peter says then yelps as Ned sprays him with the hose.

"Dude!" Peter complains.

"What? You were dirty too?" Ned says and Peter gives him an annoyed look and grabs the hose from him and Ned takes off down the parking lot as Peter chases him.

You and Michelle laughing as Peter hosed him down. Soon the roles were reversed again and you went over to one of the bowls they had cleaned that was filled with water and then ran and dumped it all on Ned. Before you could react you were getting soaked to the bone by the hose until Peter got in front of you.

"Run Y/N I'll protect you!" He jokes and you take off but Peter tackles Ned to keep him from getting to you.

But that doesn't stop Michelle from spraying you with a spray bottle that had water in it. You grabbed the hose from Ned and sprayed Michelle down as well. You quickly learned that was a mistake and now all three of you were running in fear as Michelle looked for the weakest victim. Being how athletic you and Peter were, it was unfortunately Ned but he got back at her by rugby tackling her to the ground. Peter went over to his bag and got out a camera.

"You film things?" You ask him and he turns the camera on you.

"It's a hobby." He says and Michelle comes over.

"Let me see that for a second?" She asks and Peter hands it to her questioningly. She puts it up to see through the lense and then gives Ned a cue.

"Okay get 'em nerd." She tells him and you and Peter squeal as you're sprayed down with the cold water and he holds onto you tightly and tries to turn so you don't get as soaked.

"Pete it's not helping!" You yell over the sound of water hitting his skin. "The wetter you get the wetter I get." You laugh and he gives you a curious look and arches an eyebrow.

"So I get you wet?" He asks and you grab another pot that had water and doused him in it before he could get away.

Then he grabbed you and picked you up, over his shoulder with ease and ran you over to a huge plastic trough for the small garden behind the building and dumped you in it. You quickly grabbed his hand and easily pulled him in after you. Ned and Michelle ran over as you both flailed around in the water a bit before just sitting there with each other, Peter's strong arms around you, and your hands resting on his shoulders and the two of you were smiling and laughing at each other. Michelle smiled, happy she had gotten this all on film.

You all stayed in the sun after that, ordered by Aunt May not to come inside until you had dried off. You all washed down the table together. Peter deciding to use your obvious attraction to him to his advantage and got sexily on the table to try to scrub it down with the sponge. Although it only worked for about a minute because then he slipped off and landed on the ground. And honestly that failed attempt worked so much better than it would have if he was successful.

Michelle had helped May paint the name of the bakery in the store front window and now it was ready to be unveiled.

"Alright guys!" May says happily. "After much debate and multiple name choices, I've decided to call the bakery..." The sheet dropped and your jaws all dropped. You and Ned's closed soon and they turned into smirks but poor Peter looked terrified.

"Sweet Pete's..." He mutters and you and Ned erupt into laughter.

"Isn't it perfect!" May says and Michelle had a devious look on her face. She knew from the get go that Peter would be embarrassed and that's why she pressed the name onto Aunt May.

"No it's embarrassing!" Peter exclaims. "That's going to be my nickname at school for the rest of my life..." He pouts.

"Aw but you're sweet Pete..." Aunt May says and goes over to Peter and gives him a huge bear hug and messes up his now curly hair. "And now this store sells other things that are just as sweet as you." She coos and Peter starts squirming in her grip.

"I like it." You say and that seems to brighten the poor boy's spirits a bit.

"Really?" He asks and Everyone shares a knowing look as they watched a grin slowly spread across Peter's features.

"Yeah. It's simple, and you are sweet so it fits..." You tell him and he blushes and so do you.

"Well it's been a long day." Aunt May says. "You should all get home, I'm sure you have studying and homework to do." She stresses and Michelle says her goodbyes and leaves.

"Goodbye Peter." You say and then shock him by pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "See you in school." You say before skipping off down the sidewalk. He and Ned look shocked at each other and they both cheer and jump around once you're out of sight.

"She kissed me! She kissed me!" Peter exclaims.

"It was only on the cheek though." Ned points out.

"I don't care! It's more action than I've gotten my entire life!" He exclaims and leans against the window. "And did you see how she was subtly feeling me up today too...Oh God that girl is going to be the death of me." Peter admits.

"Seems like she digs you bro. But what about Dragonfly?" He reminds Peter, causing the boy to groan and bury his head in his hands, realizing this situation might have just gotten more complicated.

It was late that evening and you had stopped three separate robberies. Unfortunately without your spider powered partner. You didn't think you'd miss him so much but you did. _Maybe he was just busy with other stuff today..._ You thought to yourself and flew back home. You flew over to Happy's suburban home and up to your window. You opened it and stealthily slid in, your wings folded down so they wouldn't get stuck on the window. You shut it behind you and took off your mask, then let out a sigh of relief. Another successful trip back inside. But all of that changed when you turned and gasped when you saw Michelle sitting there, a book in her hands, jaw hanging as it fell to the floor as she took in the sight of you, with wings and your sword and "armor".

"You're the Dragonfly..." She gasps softly.


	5. Shatter Me (Dragonfly's Origin Part 1)

**A/N:** Hey guys! So we're about to get the reader's hero origin in this story! Yay! There's not going to be any Peter x reader stuff in this part but there will be some in the next, albeit a bit small. But I really hope you enjoy this origin story and there's going to be about two chapters about first one deals with how you got your powers and the next part which I will write tomorrow is about how you became a hero and goes back to the present with you and Michelle and Peter will make an appearance in the end of that part! Sorry about the long A/N but I just wanted to explain what the plan for these next two parts is. I hope you enjoy!

"You're the dragonfly..." Michelle repeats softly.

"No I'm not." You tried to lie, but whenever you were nervous your wings fluttered, drawing more attention to the fact you had wings.

"You're standing right in front of me with wings and you just flew in the window do you think I'm stupid?" Michelle exclaims and you rush over and try to quiet her.

"Keep your voice down I don't want happy to hear!" You whisper shout.

"He doesn't know does he?" She asks and you nod.

"No one does. Except for you now..." You admit and she sits down on your bed. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?"

"No I just found out my best friend has dragonfly wings, super strength and is a lot more badass with a sword than I thought, I'm totally fine." Michelle says sarcastically and goes to pick her book up off the ground.

"Come on MJ..." You sigh and sit down next to her. "I know when my best friend is mad at me."

"Are you even my best friend anymore?" She asks. "I mean you're so different from the girl I knew last year. Not only were you more confident, but you've gotten a lot prettier, and you've been too busy to hang out with me and I'm guessing it's because of this." She gestures to your suit and wings. "But your whole personality is different. You're not so shy and fragile, it's like you're not afraid of the world anymore. How did all of this happen?" You sighed.

"You want my origin story?" You ask her. She nods.

"Okay then." You tell her, and proceed to explain to her the story of how you became the girl you were today.

It started out as a normal day. You put on a turtleneck and jeans to go to school. Even though it was starting to get warm out you wanted to wear clothes that covered your body. You were extremely insecure about it. Not just for how it looked, but because of the bruises and scars that graced your skin as well from your father's drunken attacks on your person. You stayed close to Michelle in school and dared not get too close to anyone. She knew what your situation was like at home, and that it had been going on for some time now and that you should get help. But the thing is, getting help can be hard. Even though you were almost fifteen, you were still a kid. Neither of you knew what to do. After school you walked home with Michelle and stopped by her house which was on the way home from yours.

"See you tomorrow Y/N!" She calls to you.

"S-see you tomorrow MJ!" You call back softly and tense your shoulders and look nervously left and right, wondering if anyone heard you and was about to yell at you. After assuring you were safe you turned and continued to go on your way home alone.

You pushed your glasses up your face and tried to bury yourself in your turtleneck so that you couldn't see the world around you. But unfortunately on your way home you noticed something bad. There were some sketchy looking people and they seemed to notice you, and how scared you looked. As soon as they smiled in your direction you took off down a side road to your right and ran behind the buildings as fast as you could. You weren't even sure if these thugs were really thugs or not or if they were following you, you just wanted to get away from them as fast as you could. You didn't want to be too close to people, especially not strangers. You couldn't trust anyone. That was the lesson you had learned in life. No matter what, someone you're supposed to trust will ultimately end up hurting you.

You finally stopped running when you felt like you were about to fall over, and you did. Your jeans and turtleneck were making your body too hot. You were overheating. You had collapsed by a sidewalk by a river in what appeared to be some sort of suburban neighborhood. You took some deep breaths and slowly rolled your shirt up your torso, exposing your stomach and back to try to make your body feel colder and less suffocated and you put your hair up in a high pony tail to get your hair off of your neck. Then you started to cry.

"Why?" You sobbed and buried your face in your hands. "Why am I so scared of the world? Why can't I be brave like everyone else? Why am I so weak? I just want a family that won't hurt me, and be able to be a better friend to MJ to repay for being so kind to me. I just want to be accepted and loved is that too much to ask?" You look up and see a dragonfly hovering in flight above you like they normally do.

But there was something different about this one. It was hard to see in the sunlight, but it had a faint glow around it. It flew towards you, slowly as if it was offering you it's help. You reached your hand out to it, willing to accept it. You were desperate and delusional at this point. How on Earth could a dragonfly help you? But nevertheless you begged for it to help you.

"I wish I had wings like you. I could fly into the sky, so high up no one would ever find me. And quick as well, so they can't catch me and chain me down like I am now. I wish I was strong enough to break these bars on my cage. I want to believe that I'll do these things someday but without someone's help I never will. You're the only one that can help me. So if you can, just please..." You broke down crying again because it missed your hand and flew over your head.

It had abandoned you in your time of need. Just like everyone else in your life. You cried more. Then you felt something on your back. Before you had time to register what it was, you felt a sharp pinch like something bit you.

"Ouch!" You yelped and turned around to see what bit you, but it was just the dragonfly. "You bit me? Of course you did. Whenever I ask my dad for help on something all he does is hit me. So when I ask you for help all you do is bite me!" You scoff and pick yourself up, pulling your turtleneck back down and continue on your way home.

But along the way you felt dizzy. Something wasn't right. The pain in the back from your bite wasn't going away either. In fact, it felt like it was just getting worse. You dreaded the walk up your front steps, knowing that you were home late and that meant a beating from your father. With a shaky hand you opened the door and looked inside. It seemed like he wasn't home. Thank goodness. You just might get a break today. You smiled and walked towards the stairs to go to your room and hopefully sleep whatever this was off, then suddenly you were hit in the back of your head by your dad's fist. You fell forward and landed on the ground. Your head was spinning. You could barely make out the image of the room in front of you. The pain in your back was almost becoming unbearable and it felt like something was trying to come out. But oddly enough you didn't feel much pain from your father's blow.

"You were late!" He spat at you and you turned to look up at him. "Where have you been? And why is your hair up in a ponytail. You know you're not supposed to wear those." He asks and you didn't know what it was, but you felt a fire surge through you, like an anger you had always kept repressed was waking up. You pushed yourself up and turned to face him.

"I was being chased." You tell him. Your father's eyes widen. You never spoke back when he attacked you. But for some reason now you did. "I got lost and fell down. And a bug bit me and it really hurts. I think it might be making me sick. I'm wearing my hair up because I was suffocating and I needed to get it off of my neck." You groan and try to sit up.

"How dare you talk back to me!" He roars and his fist comes towards you but you grab it and hold it in place. He looks stunned and starts shaking.

Your eyes widened. You were barely even trying to hold him back. How had you suddenly become so strong? You started to stand up and looked him dead in the eye. You looked at the marble countertop that was next to you from the kitchen island. you gripped it and then tore a piece off like it was nothing. Your heart soared, had your wish been granted? Was this really happening? Your dad kicked you hard in the stomach and your landed on your already sensitive back. You groaned and cried.

"Your going to pay for that young lady!" He yells at you. "How dare you damage my property!"

"How dare you damage mine?" You growl at him. He laughs.

"What do you own?" He sneers. "You've got nothing, you're _worth_ nothing! You're my property like everything else in this house so I can do what I want with you!"

You picked up your legs and pushed with them, jumping up and landing nimbly on the floor in front of your father. You needed to get your shirt off, it was starting to feel too tight and the thing on your back felt like it was growing.

"All you do is restrict me but not anymore!" You yell and tear your shirt in two, taking it off, leaving you topless except for your bra.

All of a sudden that pressure in your back felt relieved and your dad looked terrified and screamed and stumbled backwards towards the door. You looked to your side and noticed a clear, long wing rounded at the tip. Your heart started racing, you looked to your left and noticed another one.

"I have wings..." You breathe out shakily.

What was happening to you? Were you turning into a dragonfly? Would you sprout appendages and stuff too? Would you become a giant bug! You started panicking but then you calmed when you realized that the rest of you felt completely normal. You felt just like you always had. So whatever about you that had changed must have been all that was going to change. You relaxed a bit from that thought.

"You're a freak. I always knew you were!" Your father yelled at you. You turned sharply towards him, and gave your wings a few test flaps to see if you could move them. You could. "Why did I get stuck having a worthless daughter like you?"

"What do you mean by 'have'?" You ask and tilt your head, confused.

"Put your shirt back on! No one wants to see you you're disgusting!" Your father yells at you.

"I'm going to keep it off! In fact, I'm going to wear whatever the hell I want!" You yell at him.

He runs at you and tries to attack you but you scream and grab him and throw him over your shoulder. He groans as he hits the ground hard. He looks back up at you, terrified.

"You don't own me." You say softly, remembering an old song your mother used to like before she died. Your father realized what you were doing and roared and the two of you started fighting.

You fluttered your wings to see if you could fly up but instead flew forward surprisingly hit the wall on the other end of the house. You groaned and stood back up. You must be able to fly fast like a dragonfly. You remembered in science you had learned that dragonflies could fly at speeds up to 40 or 60 miles per hour. You must be able to do the same. You had broken a chair in your fall. You picked up the broken chair leg and swung it at your father as he ran towards you, it broke on his head and he fell to the ground. You gasped and looked down at him. He wasn't moving. Had you done it? Had you finally broken free?

Soon you emerged from your house and looked up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. Time seemed like it had gone by so fast. You may have lost the last fifteen years of your life but now you had all the rest ahead of you. You tried fluttering your wings again and you let out a little shriek of happiness as you flew into the air, above the trees, above buildings, up so far that no one could bring you down. You looked down at the photo in your hands. It was a school picture of you, who you used to be. A girl who was scared and always wanted to hide. You frowned at it.

"I'm not going to be you anymore." You tell your old self and fly over a lake and with one last look at your old self you tore it and dropped it into the water below you. "She's so gone..." You say to yourself and fly away.

 **A/N:** I got inspired by the songs Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and She's So Gone by Naomi Scott for this part! Check them out if you can they're really great and describe the reader's situation in this part of your origin perfectly!


	6. You Don't Own Me (Dragonfly Origin Pt2)

You flew over the trees and thought about that song your mother used to sing when you were a child.

 _You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

You landed on a building and repeated those words to yourself, smiling a bit at the last part as a playful courage you hadn't had since your mother died surged through you and you ran further and jumped off of that building, fluttering your wings to allow you to fly, higher up into the sky while singing:

 _And don't tell me what to do  
Don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display 'cause_

 _You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay_

You realize you need a top, you can't just go flying around in jeans and a bra all over the city, although to be honest you'd be perfectly fine with that given you're current extremely confident mental state but you also realized you shouldn't draw much attention to yourself. So you flew down to a retail store that was closed and using your strength, you broke the glass door and went inside. The alarm was going off so you'd have to act quickly. You started running and realized you could even run faster too! It's as if all of your senses were heightened. You found what you were looking for, a tank top with an open back so you didn't cover your wings and you put it on. You heard sirens and knew that the cops were here. Shit. You were going to be exposed. Then you noticed something out of the corner of your eye.

The police came into the store and started looking around.

"Where are you?" They called out, guns raised and ready to fire at any moment.

"Right up here!" You giggled and waved at them, wearing a decorative mask that covered your whole face and a strapless dress and boots, hovering above a balcony. They all seemed shocked. One of them spoke into a walkie on his arm.

"We've got an enhanced, notify SHIELD." He says then turns to you. "We have to arrest you. Please come quietly or else we'll shoot."

"Only if you can catch me!" You joke and fly off down the hall using your speed and the cops all run after you. As soon as they get up the stairs, all the clothing racks start getting knocked over each other like a domino effect, trapping the cops.

 _I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you_

 _I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please_

You sing as they all trample over each other and try to find you but you never show your face. Then one by one you take them down, punching them while in flight, making your blows land harder and the cops get knocked out. The one that had done all the talking was shaking as you flew in front of him, hovering, his gun was aimed at you.

"Are you gonna pull the trigger?" You ask him. He puts it down and shakes his head. You flew closer, then kicked him in the jaw and knocked him out and making your way out of the retail store with some clothes.

 _And don't tell me what to do  
Oh, don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

 _I don't tell you what to say  
Oh, don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you_

 _I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live_

You landed on another rooftop and looked over what you had collected. These should be enough for you. You thought about what you just did. You just broke into someone's store and stole clothes, and hurt officers. That was something a bad person would do. Your father was a bad person, and you didn't want to be anything like him.

"Okay. From now on no more stealing or doing bad things." You tell yourself and think about where to go from here.

Suddenly you heard screaming and ran to the edge of the building and looked down onto the street. There was someone in trouble in their apartment. You could see from the shadows in the window that it was a woman, and she was trying to get away from someone much bigger than her. You felt your heart race, knowing what she was going through. But you had never been on the other side, watching it happen. You started to get nervous and scared, wondering what you should do.

"Y/N, you don't need to be scared anymore. You're strong now, you can fly. You wished there was someone who could have come and helped you in the past and I bet that woman's wishing for that right now. So I've got to help her!" You declare and jump off the building and fly towards the window, kicking it with your feet and shattering it.

You knew you probably had some cuts from the glass but you would worry about that later. The man stopped hitting the woman and looked at you confused.

"What the hell are you?" He asks.

"To be honest I'm not too sure anymore." You say. "Why are you hitting her?"

"Because she was talking to another guy." The man answers shakily, not expecting to get interrupted by a girl with dragonfly wings.

"Seriously! That was all?" You exclaim. "Geez what is it with you guys and your sense of ownership over women?"

"Get out of here you freak!" He yells at you.

"Not until you let her go, and leave as well and never come back!" You tell him and he growls and drops the poor terrified woman.

You get in a fighting stance and punch him, thinking it would be easy to take him down but it only hurts him a bit, making him grunt. Your eyes widened under your mask. He laughed.

"You're up against a SHIELD agent sweetheart! We've been trained to take down freaks like you!" He yells and you get nervous and he kicks you into a wall, leaving a huge dent.

You stand up, groaning. Then you see something on the wall. A sword.

"Come on bitch!" He yells at you and charges towards you. "Fight back. Or are you too scared?"

He tried to punch you but you moved to the side, grabbed the hilt of the sword, lifting it off of it's mount on the wall and then swung down at him, slicing his side. You and the woman both gasped and you were shaking, horrified by what you had just done. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at you. He fired. But for some reason your reflexes had gotten faster and you could see the bullet coming at you and blocked it with your sword. It hit it and fell onto the floor.

"Who's scared now? Bitch." You say and kick him in the head, knocking him out. You turn to the woman. "Are you okay Ma'am?" You ask.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She says. "Thank you for helping me. Who are you?"

"I'm nobody." You tell her.

"Clearly you are somebody. You're strong enough to be able to lift that sword." She says. "It's from Asgard. Only an Asgardian or someone who basically works out for a living like SHIELD agents are strong enough to lift it."

"Wow." You say and feel honored. She stands up.

"You can keep it if you want. And you're more than welcome to spend the night here." She offers.

"Thank you so much." You tell her.

"Think nothing of it. Anything to help out a hero." She says.

"So that's how you became Dragonfly?" Michelle asks and you nod. "So wait how do you hide your wings?"

"Like this." You tell her and she watches as your wings move to stick to your back and fold over your shoulders, once attached to the skin they disappear and it's as if they were never there.

"Wow, well that's handy." She says and you smile.

"Yeah you have no idea how relieved I was when I found out I could do that!" You tell her. "It only helps protect my identity more. That's why I can wear a suit that shows so much skin. If anyone tried to find me they'd be looking for a girl who rarely wants to show off her body to hide her wings. But they have no idea that they can just blend right into my skin so there's no need for me to hide." You explain and sit down next to her and take your boots off. "So after that nice woman helped point me in the direction of an adoption agency I wound up getting adopted by Happy Hogan and here I am now."

"So have you seen Peter around the Stark tower for his internship?" She asks. You furrow your brows.

"Actually I haven't. Which is kind of weird considering that I was there for awhile before the Civil War happened." You explain. "But I was mostly hanging around Steve anyway and it sounds like he's mostly hanging out with Tony so that probably explains why."

"So now that I know your secret how can I help you?" Michelle asks.

"What do you mean?" You ask her.

"You know, how can I help you?" Michelle repeats. "Should I be your person in the chair who tells you were to go and talks to you through an intercom or something?"

"Why would I need that?" You ask and she shrugs.

"You might. I mean I'm your best friend and you're a hero. I've got to do something." Michelle says then notices your 'armor'. "I think I might have a crazy idea."

You and Michelle snuck off into the basement workshop during third period in school the next day. "There's some old metal down here from a science project that Stark Industries asked us to do as some sort of sponsorship thing. Some of this stuff is part of the covering for Iron Man's suits." She explains. "It's going to be thrown out but I can think of another use for it." She says and smiles at you as you look over the old box filled with metal scraps from what you assumed were cars and stuff.

The next day in your room you were working on sewing yourself a new skirt and Michelle was out back in a little makeshift forgery heating up a metal and hitting it with a hammer to bend it to fit your torso. During lunch the next day you and Michelle looked over drawings and plans together.

"Okay so what if I found a way to attach a laser gun to-" You cut her off.

"MJ no guns. Remember I like to fight the old fashioned way." You tell her and she mimics what you say in an annoying voice while you hit her arm.

"Hey guys!" Ned says and comes and sits down next to Michelle and Peter slides into the seat next to you.

Michell immediately closed the book and you and Peter blushed from him bumping into you a bit and your pinkies slid against one another. She rolled her eyes at the two of you.

"So what were you ladies looking at?" Ned asks curiously.

"Naked men." Michelle answers flatly and Ned's eyes go wide and Peter's face reddens even more.

It was so adorable. Oh dear God you were falling for this boy!

"So when are you and Peter going to go out?" She asks one day when you're doing the final touch ups on your new suit. You dropped the wrench and looked stunned.

"So Peter when are you and Y/N going to go out?" Ned asks Peter while they're in Peter's room in his apartment and he nearly chokes on his hot dog.

"Uh what are you talking about I don't have a crush on Peter." You say but are clearly lying.

"Oh I'm over her, I mean all she did was give me a little peck on my cheek and touch my abs. I've decided to just keep looking for Dragonfly." Peter says but is blushing as well.

"Come on Y/n/N I can tell you're lying. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's only a matter of time before I catch the two of you making out in the chem lab." She teases.

"Come on Peter I can tell you're lying. It's only a matter of time before I'll find you two going at it in the basement workshop." Ned jokes.

"MJ!" You squeal and she laughs.

"Ned!" Peter exclaims and he laughs at his best friend's flustered state.

"It's not that I don't like him it's just that...I like someone else too." You tell Michelle.

"It's not that I don't like her it's just that I like Dragonfly too." Peter says.

"Who?" Michelle asks.

"Spiderman." You say and she spits out her soda, thankfully not on anything important.

"Seriously!" She exclaims.

"Seriously?" Ned asks him.

"Yeah. He's the best! He thinks I'm an incredible fighter and is super impressed and we work so well together stopping crime and I don't know we've just sort of bonded." You tell Michelle and play with the hem of your new suit's skirt.

"Yeah she's the best. She thinks I'm an incredible fighter and is super impressed and we work so well together fighting crime and we've just sort of bonded I guess. She's my partner. Every time we fight together, I find it hard to think about how I'd do without her." Peter explains.

"Every time we fight together, it gets harder for me to remember what fighting on my own was like." You explain to Michelle.

"You're so sappy sometimes you know that." She says and you laughed at her bluntness.

"I know but I just get this warm happy feeling in my heart when I'm with both of them that I've never gotten with anyone else." You tell her. "I can't believe I'm falling for both of them." You say and bang your head on your new chest plate on it's stand.

"I can't believe I'm falling in love with both of them!" Peter says and bangs his head on the wall. "What am I gonna do Ned?"

"What am I gonna do MJ?" You ask her.

"Well do you think it's possible that Peter's Spiderman?" She asks you. You turn to her and look shocked.

"What?!" You exclaim.

"What!?" Peter exclaims. "You think Y/N's Dragonfly?"

"Well I mean he does have a 'Stark Internship' we never see him at and whenever Spiderman is somewhere Peter is nowhere to be found..." She explains.

"Well they both have the same hair color and skin tone, not to mention body shape and didn't you mention once that they have similar voices?" Ned asks.

"Didn't you mention once that Peter sounded kind of like Spiderman?" Michelle asks you.

"Well yeah I guess she does sound a bit like her." Peter says and smiles a bit.

"Well yeah Peter does sound a bit like Spiderman but voices can be similar." You say. "Although surprisingly Peter definitely does have the build of a hero..." You say and bite your lip, playing with the material of your suit's skirt again.

"And that wicked punch she gave Flash would definitely match Dragonfly's strength." Peter says. "One time we were following these guys who were trying to blow up a car and then she just goes and picks up the car and throws it at their base and blows it up!" He exclaimed.

"There was this one time when me and Spiderman were saving some people who where stuck in a car that was sinking in a river and he just grabbed the car and pulled it out like it was nothing!" You exclaim to Michelle.

"Dude." Ned says.

"Girl." Michelle says.

"That's freaking awesome!" Ned exclaims!

"I know right!" Peter exclaims. "She's so badass yet so sweet at the same time it's fantastic and I love it!"

"That's insane!" Michelle says.

"I know right! He's so strong but still so playful and sweet, kind of like Peter. But there's no way he could be Spiderman. Peter's just very sweet that's all, he doesn't seem like a fighter to me. You saw how he acted when Flash tried to fight him. He didn't even fight back. Spiderman would have tried to fight back." You explain to Michelle.

"But there's no way Y/N could be Dragonfly. How would she hide her wings? She's pretty confident and changes in the girls locker room for gym class so clearly she's got nothing to hide like wings." Peter explains to Ned.

"I guess you have a point there. Let me know when you get yourself out of this mess so I know which guy I should be rooting for you to get with." Michelle says.

"I guess you've got a point there bro." Ned says. "Let me know which one you don't go for so I can make my move." He jokes and Peter punches his arm and the two share a laugh.

"Alright. That's the finishing touch." Michelle says and steps back from the mannequin stand that you had used to put your new suit on.

"Oh come on MJ let me see it I'm so excited!" You squeal and bounce on your feet.

"Okay turn around." She says and you turn and your jaw drops as she gestures to the armor. "So what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous! I love it!" You squeal and run up to it and run your hands along the cold metal.

"Yep, my best friend's vital organs are now fully protected by bulletproof metal curtesy of the Iron Jerk-"

"Hey he's not that much of a jerk." You tell Michelle and she arches an eyebrow. "All the time..." You say softly remembering how he treated Steve.

But that was the reason you didn't pick a side in the war and chose to stay out of it. You thought both of them had pretty good points and didn't know who you should believe. Even though you were definitely leaning more towards Steve's side, you understood Tony's concern and how he felt.

"And I also made you these." She says and hands you two braces for your forearms.

"They're beautiful!" You say. "I can stop bullets with my arms now!" You squeal and jump on your friend and hug her tight, nearly knocking her over. "You are the bestest best friend a girl could ever have!"

"Can't breathe!" Michelle chokes out and you let her go. Suddenly you heard a knock on your door.

"Who is it?" You ask.

"It's Ned and Peter!" Peter says. You and Michelle look at each other wide eyed. She grabs the suit and starts taking it down. The door starts opening.

"Wait don't come in!" You shout.

"Why not?" Peter asks, the door slightly open.

"Because uh..." Michelle starts.

"We're naked!" You blurt out and she gives you a weird look.

"Aah!" Peter yelps and slams the door shut.

"Why are you two naked?" Ned asks, his mind starting to wander, thinking about what that could mean...

"We were trying on clothes!" Michelle says.

"Oh." Ned says totally buying the lie but Peter was still red as a tomato and breathing heavily. "Dude are you okay?"

"I almost saw her naked..." He says softly, his hand that was on the doorknob was shaking. Michelle hid the last of the stuff under your bed.

"Okay come in!" You tell them and Peter comes in wearing his cute little sweater and plaid shirt underneath like the adorable cinnamon roll he is. And speaking of cinnamon rolls..."You brought food!" You squeal and run up to him and take a cinnamon roll out of the box he had.

"Aunt May wanted me to bring these over for a taste test. These and some other treats will be sold at Sweet Pete's in two days." Peter says proudly and you wipe the glaze from your lips and take the other bag from him.

"I can't wait!" You say and smile at Peter. "I hope we get a lot of people in the bakery."

"Yeah we were just out hanging up fliers." Ned says. "We brought over some for you guys to hang up too."

"Thanks. Is that the only reason you guys dropped by?" You ask them.

"Pretty much." Ned says and looks at Peter who was blushing.

"Peter are you okay?" You ask him. He looks nervously between you Michelle and Ned until just blurting out-

"Would you want to maybe hang out with me sometime?" He asks.

"Like just the two of us?" You ask. He nods his head and looks nervous.

"If you don't want to that's fine-" He starts thinking you'd reject him.

"I'd love to!" You say and he smiles brighter than you've ever seen anyone smile before.

"Really!" He says excitedly. "T-that's great um I'll uh, I..." He starts stammering and gets nervous.

"Something wrong?" You ask him and he blushes and tries to avoid your gaze.

"Nothing I just didn't think I'd get this far..." He admits.

"Aw Pete!" You say and get off your bed and go and hug him. He seems shocked at first then slowly hugs you back. "You really are so sweet." You tell him and he smiles even though you can't see it.

"Text me when you want to hang out and I'll see if I'm free." You tell him and pull out of the hug slowly, holding onto his hand a bit then letting it go. "You know I've got some video games here if you and Ned want to hang out with us for a bit-"

"Dude that lego millennium falcon we've been wanting to buy finally went on sale!" Ned exclaims and Peter's face lights up.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Peter says and bolts out of your bedroom door with Ned following.

"You do realize you basically just agreed to go on a date with a guy who gets that excited over legos." Michelle tells you. "Even though with your looks you could score someone of a much higher social status in school."

"Yeah, but I like guys who get excited over things like legos and get all nervous and flustered around me. It's sweet and cute." You say. Michelle smiles.

"That's my girl." She says and the two of you fist bump.

 **A/N:** Part 7 will be coming soon! Feedback is much appreciated! The song is _You Don't Own Me_ by Lesley Gore.


	7. My Hero

Michelle set up a camera in an abandoned warehouse. "Okay all set." She says and steps away from it then gives you a thumbs up. "Armor test trial one, commence." She says and you fly down from the rafters and land on the ground. "Superhero landing, all good." She says and writes that down in her journal. You stood up, feeling proud and confident in your new suit. "Okay now time for the strength test." She says and picks up a wooden baseball bat and carries it over to you. She whacks it hard against your armor and it snaps in half.

"Holy shit!" You exclaim and her jaw drops.

"Damn I'm good." She says and smiles.

"Yeah you are that was awesome!" You say. "My enemies are going to have a hard time fighting me now!"

"Don't get too excited yet. We've got to test your armor's strength and mobility in combat." Michelle says and gets back behind the camera. "Gun simulator test one, go." She says and a bb gun you guys set up fires and you block it with one of your arm braces, the bullet fell to the floor. "Success." Michelle says and smiles. "Test two." She says and the gun fires and you let it hit you in your chest plate. "Success." She smiles. "Test three." The gun fires at your boots and also falls to the floor. "All three pieces of armor are bulletproof."

"Are you sure?" You ask her. "I mean it's not like we're testing with actual guns here."

"I calibrated the gun to have the same force as a real bullet so it's close enough, and besides you're my best friend I'm not going to shoot you and risk hurting you. She says and you nod in understanding. "Alright now go take down those dummies over there."

You nod and run over to them and take out your sword and swing at them, slicing them in half and taking them down. You did a few roundhouse kicks and backflips and thanks to the metal's strength you were actually doing more damage to them, even to the metal dummies Michelle had set up. She clapped from behind the camera and smiled.

"Great job!" She says and comes over to you. "The new armor works great!"

"Yeah I love it thank you so much MJ!" You tell her and she smiles.

"You're welcome." She says. "Now we should probably go home and get to sleep so we're all refreshed and ready for the grand opening of Sweet Pete's tomorrow." She says and you both laugh.

"Yeah I need to be refreshed and ready for that. Hopefully the place is packed." You say.

And sure enough it was. You, Michelle, Peter and Ned were running around like crazy all over the place trying to keep it together. You were covered in flour and Peter kept having to shake it out of his hair, complaining that it made his hair more curly and then you and MJ threw flour in his face and he just gave you both the blankest annoyed stare. You picked up a tray of cinnamon rolls to bring out to May and gasped when Ned tried to get in the door the same time as you. You were certain you were going to crash into him and spill the whole tray but then Peter grabbed your waist and spun you out of the way.

"Whoa I almost dropped this whole tray." You say and turn to look at Peter. "Thanks for saving me there."

"Aw it was nothing." Peter says nonchalantly and sets you down but his arms were still around your waist. "Don't want you dropping all of May's merchandise now do we?" You giggle.

"Definitely not." You tell him. You decide to be a little bold and give him a quick peck on his jaw. "My hero." You tell him. His face lit up in that adorable grin and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't say that Y/N I'm not anyone's hero."

"You are to me." You tell him and he blushes and he lets out a soft laugh and smiles at you.

"Y-you really think that Y/N?" He asks and you nod.

"Y/N I need a cinnamon roll!" May calls you and then Ned picks up Peter to bring him out to her. "Really funny Ned but I meant the pastry!" She calls back and you bring her the tray.

After that Peter would casually be picking you up all day. If you were needed somewhere next thing you knew you were being scooped up by the attractive dork and carried there. You hadn't walked anywhere yourself all day. And you were fine with that. You couldn't help but feel insanely happy every time you were scooped up into Peter's arms and carried to the kitchen or the front desk. It became a little joke that you guys had now. Ned even grabbed Peter's camera and filmed the two of you. Now usually he would just pick you up by your hips or around your waist and carry you but then as the day started to end...

"Hey Peter we need Y/N at the front desk!" Michelle calls back there and then you sigh and smile, preparing to be lifted by Peter again then gasp when you find he picked you up bridal style this time.

You look at him and blush. He was blushing too, and by God it was adorable. "Thought I'd try something different." He says in that cute little nervous voice of his that cracked a bit.

You looked adoringly at him as he carried you out to the front desk. Michelle practically rolling her eyes when she saw you two dorks. Aunt May gasped and covered her heart with her hand.

"Oh you two are so adorable." Aunt May says and Peter starts to put you down. "No no no wait I need to get my camera!" She says and runs upstairs.

"Aunt May!" Peter whines and you laugh at him.

"It's okay Pete, I don't mind being up here for a bit longer." You admit and bite your lip. Peter blushed horribly and tried to hide his face so you couldn't see how flustered he was.

"Well we're going to hang out tonight..." Peter says. "If you want I'll carry you all the time then." He says and everyone in the store goes

"Awww..." And Peter blushes and tries to hide in your shoulder. Soon the store closed and you were wiping off flour and yawning.

"Wow. Great first day guys." You tell them and they all agree.

"Yeah business was really booming today, I hope it stays that way." Peter says and you smile at him.

"With a cute boy like you working the front desk, we'll have no problem bringing in customers." You tell Peter and he blushes again and smiles.

"I mean you're pretty cute too. I bet you'll bring in tons of guys." Peter says.

"If I do I'm not paying any attention to them." You tell him.

"Same here!" Peter says quickly. "You know if any girls come in and are interested in me...I uh won't, flirt or anything." He trails of at the end and gets flustered. Michelle face palmed. You tilted your head and gave Peter a sweet smile.

Suddenly you heard sirens and looked outside and saw a bunch of police cars racing down the street. "Yo guys something big is going down." Ned says to everyone but he was mainly letting Peter know.

"What is it?" Peter asks and comes over to Ned who was looking at his phone.

"Remember those guys that Spiderman took down who stole weapons?" He asks all of you.

"Oh yeah I saw that on the news!" You say. "I think Spiderman might be my favorite hero."

Peter did his best to not to freak out but on the inside he couldn't contain his happiness. He'd have to remember to stop by your place as Spiderman sometime soon.

"Well even though Spiderman took down their leader, they still have the weapons and now they've been spotted near the Avengers tower!" Ned exclaims.

"We'd better get somewhere safe." Peter said more to his friends then himself. He knew exactly where he was going to go, and little did he know that you knew where you were going too.

He swung from building to building, hoping to get close to the tower, but it was taking awhile and he was worried he'd run out of web shooter fluid. Then you flew by, and he had to do a double take and then slammed into a wall. You heard him hit it then turned around and flew back towards him.

"Spidey you okay?" You ask him and he pulls his face out of the bricks and shakes his head a bit before turning to look at you.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says. "Wow..." He notices your new suit. "You look amazing, like some sort of warrior fairy princess or something." You giggle a bit.

"Thanks but don't ever call me princess again." You tell him and fly away.

"Hey wait I could use a lift!" He calls after you and you turn to see him climb up onto the roof and chase after you.

"Alright hang on!" You say and fly over to him and go to pick him up when you smell something strange. "Why do you smell like frosting?" You ask him.

"Oh I was at this new bakery Sweet Pete's that opened today." Peter says and you gasp.

"I was there too!" You exclaim and his robotic eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa seriously when!?" He asks.

"I don't know I mean I hung around there a lot because it was such a nice place, so pretty much all day." You half lie.

"Me too!" He exclaims and both of your hearts race realizing that you might have seen each other there. Little did the two of you know that you two had spent all day together. "I can't believe I missed you I'm such an idiot. I bet I'd know you the minute you walked in the door." (Ha! You'd think that wouldn't ya!).

"Me too! Oh my God I feel like an idiot for not noticing you." You tell him. An explosion goes off near the tower.

"We'll discuss this later, we need to get over there now!" He urges and you nod in agreement and grab him and fly off towards the tower.

"Down there!" You tell Peter once you arrive at the tower.

"Okay! Dragonfly you need to be careful! These guys are super dangerous, they gave me a real hard time last time I fought them." Peter warns you.

"Don't worry I think I can take 'em. Besides, you're not fighting them alone this time." You tell him and you swear you saw him smile under the mask. "Give 'em hell Spidey." You tell him and drop him. He shoots a web and swings right towards the men causing havoc at the tower. You fly after him and ready your sword, knowing you'll need it to fight off these guys.

"Well well well, looks like Spiderboy's brought his girlfriend this time." One of the guys says.

"She's not my-" Peter tries to say but gets punched into a wall. You flew at the guy and kicked him into an adjacent wall.

"He's Spider-MAN! Only I get call him Spiderboy." You say and start fighting a guy who has a super powered sword.

It's a clash of parries and at one point he does slice up against your armor, but thankfully it doesn't breach it and you disengage and slice up his arm and he falls over, down for the count.

"Hey Spidey do you mind webbing this guy up for me?" You ask him.

"Sure thing princess!" He calls out and webs up the criminal.

"Hey I told you not to call me princess!" You yell at him and fly up at him.

"What was that?" He asks, "I can't hear you over all of the blasts!" He says and you growl and decide to just let it go for the time being. You had more important things to deal with.

One of the guys blasted Spiderman out of the air while he was swinging and he landed with a thud on the ground in a pretty sizable dent. "Spidey!" You call out and fly towards him. He groans and tries to get up.

"Don't worry about me Dragonfly I'll be fine just hold 'em off while I recover a bit." He groans. Damn that must have been some lucky hit. But now you were pissed at these guys.

You got up and walked towards them. One of them had some sort of laser gun and fired it at you but you blocked it with one of your arm braces. You flew off of the ground and thought about how mad you were at them for hurting your friend. Your partner. Your Spiderman. You didn't even realize that you were creating a wind storm with your wings and blowing them all back. Once you came to your senses you stopped.

"Whoa since when can you do that?!" Peter exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess I just found out." You say.

Suddenly you shriek as a guy with some sort of weird electrical whip managed to wrap it around your ankle while you were in flight and drag you down to the ground and shock you, making you groan and writhe on the ground in pain. You tried to fly but your wings were stunned from the shock and you couldn't get off the ground.

"Spidey I can't fly!" You exclaim and Peter jumps off of the ground and starts shooting as many webs as he can at the guy that hurt you.

"Karen what's the most painful wait to knock this bastard out?" He asks his suit.

"A web grenade on the wall would surely do some damage." She says.

"Web grenade it is then." He says and shoots one at the guy then goes over to you who was trying to get up. "Dragonfly stay down for a minute or two, you need to get your strength back."

"I'm not going to let you fight these guys alone." You say and to your surprise he takes your hand and gently interlocks his fingers with yours.

"It'll be alright. I've done it before, and I can do it again. But I'll feel extremely guilty if I let you get hurt worse." He says.

"Spidey you have to go fight you can't stay here and protect me while I heal." You tell him.

"I know. Thankfully I have a web for that!" He says cheerfully and runs back a bit and calibrates something on his web shooter. "Karen shoot a protective cocoon around Dragonfly." He instructs and you gasp as you're suddenly trapped inside some sort of a bubble made out of a sticky white mesh.

Some bad guys come over and try to shoot it but their blasts just fire off back at them.

"Wow. That's some handy web you've got there Spidey." You tell him and he smirks.

"I try my best. Now you rest up princess, I'll handle these guys for us." He says and swings off to fight them.

He tried his best but in the end they got away. He came over to you and got you out of the mesh.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and you take his hand and he helps you stand up, you blush from his hand on your hip.

"A lot better thanks. I wish we could have caught those guys though." You say feeling bad. "If only I hadn't gotten shocked so bad I could have helped you."

"Don't feel bad." Peter says and moves a stray lock of hair from your face. "You'll get 'em next time I'm positive. Can you fly?" He asks and you try moving your wings and you do a bit better but it's still a bit painful. "How about I swing you home?" He offers, noticing your struggle.

"I suppose that's not a horrible idea." You say and he holds your waist and you blush horribly from being pressed against his muscled chest, and he thwips you both off back towards Queens. The two of you land on a building and you give your wings a test flutter. "I'm all better now, I think I can get home from here thanks Spidey!"

"Anytime Dragonfly." Peter says.

"My hero..." You tell Peter and he blushes.

"I'm your hero?" He asks you. You giggle and nod.

"Is that a weird thing to say, coming from a hero?" You ask.

"No. Not at all." He says and smiles at you underneath the mask. "You're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who was the first?" You ask. Peter was about to say your name but then decided against it.

"A really good friend of mine." He says simply.

"Well until next time Spiderboy." You say and fly off.

"See you around Dragonfly." He says and thwips off.


	8. Only You

Peter was nervous about seeing you in school today. He only realized after Dragonfly had left him on top of that building that he had totally flaked on you guys hanging out after work. You probably hated him now for ditching you. "What should I tell her?" Peter asks Ned as they make their way to their lockers.

"Just tell her the truth." Ned says and Peter furrows his eyebrows at his friend. "You were at the 'Stark Internship'." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I can't keep using that excuse Ned." Peter says.

"Why not? It's perfect." He tells him.

"Because eventually it'll wear off it's charm and she's going to think I care more about Tony Stark than I do her." Peter explains.

"Do you care about the 'internship' more than her?" Ned asks and Peter gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's a real hard question to answer Ned." Peter tells his friend. "At this point since I don't know her that well I'd say the 'internship' is but who knows if that could change in the future, especially since I've been feelings for Dragonfly too." He says.

He looks down the hall and notices you and Michelle talking. You seemed upset about something and Michelle looked like she was trying to give you advice.

"Do you think Peter will be mad that I flaked on hanging out with him last night?" You ask Michelle.

"I don't think so. I mean you do have a good excuse." She points out.

"Yeah but I can't tell him that." You remind her. "I mean I could say that I was just busy studying but I can't always use that excuse. And there's going to be times where I have to lie to him a lot to go and fight. I'm starting to realize that as much as I want to be with him, keeping a relationship with him might not really be practical. Especially since I feel the same way about Spiderman that I do for him."

"I guess you've got a point there." Michelle says and you gasp when you see him.

"Crap here he is what do I say?" You ask her and she shrugs.

"Crap it's her what do I say?" Peter asks Ned. You came up to him and he blushed and smiled nervously. "Hey Y/N."

"Hey Peter." You say, surprised by how nervous he looked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I thought you might be mad that I sort of flaked on hanging out last night..." He says. "I hope you didn't come over and expect me to be there or something or feel bad that-" He was rambling and as adorable as it was to watch you didn't want to make the poor boy suffer more. You grabbed his hand to stop him and he immediately shuts up and his cheeks turn a soft rose color.

"Peter it's fine. I got busy last night too. I get it you have an internship, and I have to study. It's fine if you're busy sometimes." You explain to him and Peter just stares at you in shock until Ned punches him in the back to unfreeze him and get the boy to speak.

"R-really?" He asks and smiles brightly. "You're okay with me having to cancel stuff last minute sometimes because of my internship?"

"Of course! Believe me I understand that you can't always control when people need you." You tell him and Ned arches an eyebrow.

"Oh my God you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." Peter says and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. You giggled at how cute he was being. The bell rang. "Well I'll see you guys later." Peter says and leaves with Ned who waved goodbye to you and Michelle before following Peter.

"So what happened to telling him you're not interested?" Michelle asks you and you groan and bury your face in your hands.

"I couldn't say no to that cute little face! And he was so happy to hear that I wasn't upset with him, and if this internship does take a lot of time out of his schedule then that's ideal because then he won't get upset when I have to go...you know." You tell her and she nods.

"But if you do go for Peter then what will you do about Spiderman? I mean technically you could date them both. He doesn't know about your little 'side job'." Michelle decides to call it.

"I know but it would still be cheating. And I mean I'm going to tell him at some point once I know I can trust him." You tell her.

"You know...I have a little theory that might help you out." Michelle says and smirks.

"What is it?" You ask her eagerly. She motions for you to come closer then whisper in your ear.

"What if Peter is Spiderman?" She asks you. You roll your eyes.

"MJ I thought we already went over this. He can't be Spiderman." You tell her.

"Well how do you know?" She asks you. "I mean I've noticed that every time he gets called in to do his internship is the same time that Spiderman goes and fights crime. And I've never seen the two of them together in one place."

"It's probably just a coincidence." You tell Michelle. "I mean you know how Peter is. He's so shy. Spiderman is a more confident guy than him. As much evidence as there is that connects them, the odds of him being Spiderman are pretty small."

"Come on dude Y/N has to be Dragonfly!" Ned whisper shouts to Peter and he rolls his eyes. "They're so similar and you heard what she said about understanding when people need you-"

"Ned just stop!" Peter begs him. "I mean I get where you're coming from and yeah there are a lot of similarities between them but I don't want to get my hopes up and think that they could both be her because the odds of that are pretty small." He sighs. "Besides, eventually Y/N's probably going to learn how boring I am pretty soon and not want to hang out anymore." He says and walks away before Ned can say anything against what Peter had just said.

That afternoon Peter decided to go over to your house. He was going to tell you the truth. That there was someone else he was starting to have feelings for. And that he was just too busy with the Stark Internship to be with you. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding as it creaked open and then he surprisingly saw Happy.

"Happy?" Peter asks.

"Peter?" Happy asks him. "Oh crap did Tony tell you where I live, great now you're going to come bugging me at my house all the time-"

"No no no I didn't know that you lived here too, I guess you weren't here las time I-" Happy cuts him off.

"You've been here before!" He exclaims.

"Yeah I wanted to give Y/N and MJ some pastries from my Aunt's new bakery..." Peter starts then shuts up when he sees who else is there.

"Your Aunt has a new bakery?" Tony asks the shocked teen and Peter's mouth just opens and closes. "Wait oh yeah I helped her get that place. Paid the other guy that wanted it to drop their offer. Anyway how's the bakery business going? I'd love to stop by and get a sample of her cookies." He jokes and Peter's shoulders slump and he narrows his eyes at Tony.

"Aren't you engaged now?" Peter asks him. Tony checks his hand.

"Oh wait yeah I am. Thanks to you by the way actually. Forgot to thank you for that..." Tony says.

"Wait are you the guy that Y/N's been crushing on?" Happy asks.

"Crushing on?" Peter asks and slowly smiles. "She likes me?!"

"Oh shit it is you." Happy groans and face palms. "As if I didn't have enough things with you to annoy me-"

"Oh my God. That's amazing she likes me!" Peter says and bounces. Tony smiled, amused by Peter's reaction.

"Is she here?" Peter asks. "I need to go tell her I like her too!"

"No she's out with MJ." Happy says. His wife came running down the stairs.

"Oh my God there you two are have you guys seen the news!" She exclaims.

"News?" Tony asks.

"Those guys that escaped SHIELD and Spiderman that those dangerous weapons have now taken an entire ferry of people hostage." She says and Peter's eyes widen. "And Dragonfly is out there fighting them off but this might be her biggest challenge yet."

"Peter you probably know how powerful she is right?" Tony asks.

"Y-yeah but I don't know the full extent of her power. I want to believe she can but I'm not sure if she can handle this on her own." Peter says.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Happy asks him. Peter looks confused.

"Go thwip off and help your sword-fighting girlfriend!" Tony exclaims.

"Well I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend-" Peter laughs nervously and blushes.

"GO!" Both Tony and Happy shout at him and he runs off.

You flew around the ferry, trying to find a good way to get on it. Those bad guys kept shooting lasers at you and you couldn't find a good spot to get on board. Eventually you just gave up on finding an opening.

"Fuck it!" You say and use your speed to shoot down at one of the guys and take him out.

Another one shot at you and you got sent into a wall, leaving a dent in it. You groaned and stood up. Another one prepared to shoot at you and you held your sword in front of you and it hit it. It shielded you from the blast but still pushed you back a few feet. You flew up to him and took him out, as well as his partner, then flew around the top deck knocking all the others on that floor overboard. The hostages on that deck cheered for you.

"Yeah Dragonfly!" A guy in the corner clapped.

Then a few more bad guys came running up onto the deck with their guns. They all pointed their guns at you and were ready to fire. Just as they did a web shot out from your right and stuck to your back and you felt yourself get pulled out of the way just as the blast fired. You were face to face, or mask to mask with Spiderman and he had you pressed up against his chest and his arm wrapped around your waist.

"Yeah Spiderman!" The same guy cheers and claps.

You were pretty sure he just saved your life and you should thank him. But your heart was pounding because of the close position you were in. And you could feel that he was tense as well. You felt your love for him start to bubble up inside you. You should say thank you, or say something along the lines of how much you appreciate him. But instead you just said "It's about time you showed up."

His robotic eyes squinted a bit and you could tell that meant he was smiling. He pressed you a bit closer to him and used his free hand to web up the bad guys who had just tried to shoot at you, stick them to the deck before letting you go and you both make your way downstairs.

"You're late you know!" You tell him before you both reach the door.

"Really? Because I came right on time to save you." He says and winks and you playfully scoff at him.

The two of you bust down the door and he starts shooting webs at the bad guys and you use your sword, and strength to disarm them.

"I didn't need saving!" You yell at him as you blocked a blast with your sword and kicked a guy in the jaw to knock him out before ducking to the floor to dodge another blast and sweep your legs across the floor to knock him down. "I've got this under control!"

"Then why did I have to come save you!" Peter yells back, laughing.

He kicked two guys back and launched a web grenade at them, then a few more webs at the others that you took out to make sure they stayed down and he walked over to where you were with your hands on your hips.

"Just admit it you need my help for this one." He says and crosses his arms.

"I don't need your help, I just appreciate your effort." You say simply.

"Okay I see what's happening here." He says in a bit of a singing tone and you arch an eyebrow. "You're mask to mask with greatness and it's strange-"

"Oh my God you are not singing that song from Moana!" You exclaim and laugh as he continues his song.

"I know it's a lot the webs the bod!" He gestures to himself and his robotic eyes open and widen. "When you're staring at a Spider-God!" You laugh and he shoots some webs and starts fighting some guys that had come up from below. "What can I say except you're welcome!" He sings as you both fight. "For the webs I shoot from the sky! There's no need for praise it's okay you're welcome, I'm just an ordinary Spider-guy!"

"Your boyfriend's a dork." One of the bad guys says.

"Shut up!" You tell him and elbow him in the jaw to knock him out.

"You're welcome! You're welcome!" He sings to you as the rest of them were taken out and you fly over his shoulder and take out a guy who was getting up and about to shoot Spiderman.

"And thank you!" You yell back at him and his eyes widen and his heart pounds in his chest as you confidently swung your hips and walked up to stand by his side.

You could hear the footsteps thundering up the stairs and you knew more would be coming soon. You two both looked at each other and you held up your sword and he got his web shooter ready. Everything felt like slow motion as you both charged your attackers, taking down the front line swiftly and then finding yourselves surrounded as the others moved to circle around you. You pressed yourself up against Spiderman's back and gripped his shoulders for support as you kicked their guns out of their hands and then flipped over him as you two switched sides to disarm the others, which wasn't very easy considering your sword couldn't slice this alien tech stuff. Peter webbed them up and did flips and tried hand to hand combat a few times, then one of them trapped him in some sort of weird beam.

"Oh crap not this again!" He exclaims and you fly over and knock over the guy that had Peter and knocked him out, slamming Peter on the ground. "Ow." He groans into the floor and you pick him up back on his feet before grabbing a guy behind him and with a roar of anger you toss the man back into his friends and take them all down.

"It seems like she's angry that these men hurt you." Karen tells Peter and he just sighs dreamily and watches you fight.

"I know, she's great..." He says then gets slammed into a wall. "Aah! Eyes on the prize Spiderman!" He pep talks himself and fights the guy holding him against the wall.

"More like eyes off the prize." Karen comments to the teen.

You went over to one of the parked cars on the boat and ducked behind it. All of the remaining bad guys gathered around it, preparing to blow it up, but then you roared again and flipped it at them, making their blast bounce back into themselves and blow them off the boat. All the hostages stared at you with their jaws hanging. You turned behind you to look at Spiderman, who had his robotic eyes blown wide open, and then a small web shot on the ground from one of his wrists.

"I expected that." You giggled as he quickly went to cover his wrist in embarrassment. Everyone cheered for the two of you and rescue boats soon came to get everyone off the ship. "Come on Spider-boy our work here is done." You tell him and his breath hitches as you hug him and you blush, hearing it and you take off with him.

You both landed on top of a building somewhere far from the river so that no one could spot you or notice you. As soon as you set Spiderman down he immediately hugged you and spun you around.

"Spidey what are you doing!" You laugh as he spins you around.

"You were incredible! That was amazing! I couldn't have imagined any better way of taking those guys down!" He exclaims and then sets you down.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." You tell him and blush, gently resting your hand on his bicep. "Those webs are pretty neat."

"Your sword is pretty cool too!" He says. "All of you is honestly." Your breath hitched and you looked away from him. "You're so strong, powerful and...beautiful."

"You haven't even seen my face." You tell him.

"I don't need to see it." He says. "I've seen all I need to see to know your true beauty." There's a pause.

"Peter, now's your chance." Karen tells him. "Take off the mask, show her who you really are." Peter lets go of you and turns his back towards you.

"And I mean that's probably for the best. If one of us ever got captured or something and they tried to read our minds or torture us to figure out who each other is then they wouldn't be able to." Peter says.

"I guess you're right." You say and turn your back to him as well.

There's another uncomfortable silence. You didn't fly away, and Peter didn't swing off. You thought about what to do. And Peter did too. With his heart pounding, he slowly reached his hand up to his neck and started to slip off the mask. You had come to the same conclusion, and lifted your hand up to do the same. Peter peeled the mask off of his face and held it in his hand. You did the same to yours. Both of you stood there, backs facing each other. You heard Spiderman walking away from you. He had turned back to look at you, but only saw the back of your head that he had seen before. He turned away and held out his arm to shoot a web to swing off when suddenly he heard you turning around. His heart was pounding. He started to turn as well and then...

You took a sharp intake of breath and so did he. He couldn't believe it, and neither could you. All this time, the boy you had been falling for had been right in front of you. He smiled, his conflicted heart now resolved and soaring. But despite the smile on your face, you weren't speaking. Perhaps his worst fear had come true and you found him boring. He looked down at the ground, his heart once soaring with happiness now crashing to the ground and ready to break. He heard you running and tears started to fall down his face as you moved away, but then his eyes snapped wide open as you threw your arms around him and held him tight. You pulled back to look at him and had tears streaming down your face. But they were tears of happiness.

"I was hoping it was you." You choked out to him and let out a short laugh.

"I wanted it to be you too." He says and smiles, the tears in his eyes making them sparkle. "I felt so conflicted because I thought I was falling for two different people." You laughed.

"Me too. Isn't it funny?" You ask him. "Even though we didn't know who the other person was, we still ended up falling for each other anyway. That says something doesn't it?"

"I guess it does." Peter says and takes a deep breath, calming down after he's had time to process this.

"The whole time, it's been you. Only you." You say to him and he laughs.

"You sure there's not a third guy I should be worried about?" He asks and you laugh and hug him again, tightly and he hugs you back just as tightly.

"I guess those rumors on the news are true now then." You say and he turns to look at you.

"What rumors?" He asks.

"The ones about me being your girlfriend." You say and the adorable smile on his face is priceless.

"Y-you mean y-you want to... be... my... girlfriend?" He asks, that last word barely a whisper.

"Yeah." You tell him and his face lights up.

"Yay! Wow oh my God this might be the greatest day of my life!" He exclaims and you laugh. "I mean are you sure you want to date me? I'm a huge dork and I might be smart intellectually but I still do really stupid stuff and I've never dated a girl before and-" He rambles until you cut him off.

You grabbed him by his suit collar and crashed his lips against yours. His eyes were wide open and he didn't know what to do. Then his heart rate slowly slowed down, and he closed his eyes and melted into your lips, and started moving them against yours. You were both blushing and you lifted your foot off the ground a bit. When you both pulled apart he was smiling.

"That was my first kiss..." Peter says and you smile.

"Mine too." You say and he smiles at the ground.

"Can I get a second?" He asks shyly and you giggle and peck his lips.

"Of course you adorkable spider!" You tell him and plant one on him again, both of you kissing on that rooftop for God knows how long before the sun sets.

 **A/N:** Whoo hoo! They're finally together! But the story doesn't end there...Stay tuned for more soon!


	9. Dear Future Husband

**A/N: So yeah this chapter is based off of the song by Meghan Trainor but it fits because I want this to be a fluffy chapter and this is a fluffy song so please enjoy!**

You and Peter walked down the school hallway, you holding his hand with your other arm wrapped around his bicep. A few kids stared, in shock that Peter had finally landed himself a girlfriend, and one that was as pretty as you. But neither of you paid attention to them because you were both too lost in each other's eyes. It was like you were both in your own little world. One filled with happiness and love and no one could pull you two out of that trance. When Ned and Michelle spotted the two of you they both immediately did a double take and smiled.

"Well hey it's about time." Michelle says and Ned's jaw was hanging as you and Peter blushed and snuggled a little closer to each other.

"Wait so you guys are together now?" Ned asks. You and Peter look at each other and bite your lips.

"Yeah!" You both answer happily and you kiss his cheek and he blushes more and then you rub your nose against his and the two of you giggle as he does it back to you.

"Ew, if you guys keep being that sweet you're going to give the whole school a cavity." Michelle says and you roll your eyes at her.

During chemistry with Peter and Ned, Ned tried to focus on his work but couldn't because of you and Peter giggling and passing notes to each other during class. You smiled and sighed when you saw one of Peter's notes.

 _According to the textbook, the strongest type of bond might be chemical, but I bet our love could challenge that. ~Sweet Pete_

When the teacher wasn't looking you quickly threw your arms around Peter and gave him a huge wet kiss on his cheek. Then when she turned around again to look at you, the two of you were blushing but seemingly hadn't changed positions.

During your lab, Peter took the time to briefly show you how he made his webs. He pulled out a little secret drawer at his station and mixed two chemicals together to form the sticky substance that came out of his web shooters. You raised your eyebrows and nodded.

"So that's where that stuff comes from?" You ask him and he nods.

"And here I was thinking it came from somewhere else..." You joked and raised your eyebrows and his face turned red as tomato, making you giggle.

At lunch he brought you some treats.

"I brought some of May's cinnamon rolls for you." Peter says and hands you the bag.

"Aw Pete you are too sweet." You tell him and break one in half and give him the other half. Michelle and Ned tried to talk to each of you but you were both too absorbed in each other to listen to them.

"So Y/N what did you think of that math test-" She noticed you weren't listening and just staring into Peter's eyes.

"So Peter what did you think about that English-" Ned sighs as he sees Peter staring back at you. Michelle tries waving her hands in front of the two of you but neither of you even blink.

Michelle and Ned look at each other.

"Let me try something." Ned says and puts a pea in his spoon and then launches it like a catapult into the back of Peter's head. He doesn't move. "Damn. That must be some connection there. That usually always works."

"I've got something that might work." Michelle says and jabs her finger in a spot on your shoulder.

"Ow!" You exclaim and look back at Michelle. "MJ that was my pressure point..."

"I know. I had to take drastic measures to break up whatever's going on with you two." Michelle says.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. Peter has the prettiest brown eyes. It's impossible not to get lost in them." You say and Peter blushes.

"Yours are prettier." Peter says and looks into his lap, smiling sheepishly.

"Aw baby!" You exclaim and poke his nose and he giggles and the two of you rub your noses against each other again.

"Wow this is escalating fast." Ned says that afternoon when walking next to Michelle. You and Peter were a bit ahead of them, hands interlocked and swinging back and forth. "They've barely kept their hands off of each other or even talked to anyone else besides us since they started dating. And it's only been a day!"

"It's just new relationship feels." Michelle explains. "Give them a week it'll wear off soon."

Well a week passed by...and it definitely wasn't wearing off any time soon. You and Peter literally spent all your time together. Either doing homework, being in school, or fighting crime. Sometimes you would study together as you fought criminals.

"Which particle of an atom has a positive charge?" Peter yells at you before tossing a money bag to you as you hovered in the air above the criminals that had robbed the bank.

"Proton! Duh! Give me a harder one Spidey!" You yell back at him and toss him the bag. The robbers started charging him now.

"Uh..." He panicked when they started shooting at him. "Karen can you think of a good review question for me to ask Y/N?" He asks her.

"Hey Dragonfly! How do you determine the pH of an acid?" He asks and tosses the bag back to you and you dart around, dodging the bullets that were being shot at you.

"Take the negative log of the concentration!" You shout back at him and toss him the bag. Finally the cops showed up and you set the bag down and you and Peter left to let the cops arrest them.

As the sun set you made your way back to Peter's house. You offered to help Aunt May cook and stay for dinner. Peter crawled up the wall to his window and you flew close behind him, not wanting to get spotted. Once Peter opened his window he held out his arm for you and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he held you close to him by your waist as you let your wings sink back into your body and disappear.

"After you m'lady." He says chivalrously and you slid in his window and onto the ground, giggling and blushing from your nickname.

He came in after you and shut the window behind him.

"Well Queens is a lot safer now tonight thanks to you princess." Peter says and takes off his mask and tosses it on the ground.

He takes your hand and kisses the back of it sweetly. You take off your mask as well and he can see you blushing and biting your lip from his sweet actions. You let out a soft gasp as he pulled you into his chest and kissed you sweetly.

"And thanks to you too Spidey." You tell him and he laughs and dips you and continues to give you multiple pecks to your lips.

"Oh hey you guys are back." Michelle says casually and both you and Peter jump apart when you see Michelle and Ned sitting on Peter's bed.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Peter asks casually in a high squeaky voice, running his hand through his now slightly curly hair.

"You said you'd come study with us." Michelle reminds you two. "Remember we asked you both at lunch today while you were making goo goo eyes at each other?" You both blushed and stared at the ground.

"So did you stop any crime today Spider-Man?" Michelle asks Peter.

"Did you fly in and save the day Dragonfly?" Ned asks you. Both you and Peter's eyes widened and you turned to each other.

"Did you tell-" You both said to each other at the same time. "No I didn't-I swear I'd never-"

"Relax guys we figured it out on our own." Ned assures the two of you.

"How did you figure it out?" You ask.

"Well it's obvious." Michelle says. "Whenever Peter's busy for the Stark internship and you have to study, Dragonfly and Spider-Man show up to save the day."

"Not to mention you were both conflicted about falling in love with two different people, but now you're totally into each other." Ned adds. "So we can obviously deduce that you were falling for each other's personas. That and once we had that figured out we just told each other your secrets."

"And don't worry we won't tell anyone else." Michelle says and Ned raises his hand.

"On my Jedi honor." He promises to you.

"Okay. Well that makes this all a bit easier I guess." You tell Peter and he nods. Suddenly you both hear Aunt May knock on the door.

"Coming in!" She says and Peter grabs your hand and pulls you into his bathroom and shuts the door. "I heard Peter and Y/N. Where are they?" She asks.

"They're in the bathroom." Ned says then regrets it. Aunt May's eyes went wide.

"Together?..." She asks.

"What are we going to do?" You whisper shout to Peter. "She knows we're in here together. We can't come out in our underwear that would make her think things..." You say and blush and so does Peter.

"Don't worry I've got emergency clothes for us under the sink." Peter says and gets them out for you both. May knocks on the door.

"Peter, honey what are you and Y/N doing in there?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"Uh nothing!" Peter assures her as he steps out of his suit, leaving him in just his boxers.

"I just fell down on my way over here and Peter's helping me clean up the scrapes!" You tell her and you hear May sigh in relief.

"Oh okay I thought you two were doing something weird in there!" She says and laughs.

"Yeah don't worry!" Peter calls back. "Nothing like that's going on in here-" His breath hitches when he sees you topless in front of him, covering your breasts with your arms and your chest plate lying on the ground. You blushed as he stared at you, mouth gaping.

"Peter!" You hiss at him and he shakes his head to try to snap himself out of his trance.

"Why don't you have a bra on!" He whisper shouts.

"I don't need to wear one under the chest plate there's one built in. That and the clip in the back restricts my wings and-okay seriously?" You cut your explanation short when you notice the tent in his boxers. He blushes and covers it.

"I'm fifteen and my girlfriend is topless in front of me what did you think was going to happen!" He exclaims quietly. He notices you staring at it and he gets a small ego boost. "You uh, like what you see down there?" He tries to say cooly and lean against the wall.

"Peter!" You hiss at him again and he jumps off the wall and quickly gets back to the task at hand and tosses you one of his shirts and a pair of gym shorts and then you both respectively face away from each other to change.

You both came out and you kissed his cheek then went to the kitchen to help out Aunt May while Peter studied a bit with Michelle and Ned. At one point while you were mixing the sauce you made Peter came out from his room and over to the counter.

"Wow that smells amazing." He says and sniffs over the pot.

"Do you want to taste?" You ask him and he smiles and opens his mouth.

You laugh and feed him some with the spoon. He smiles but then his face turns into a grimace and he spits it out into the sink.

"Was it that bad?" You ask him.

"It was really bitter..." He says and gets a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Yeah I probably should have mentioned that I never really learned to cook...I'm good at decorating pastries...not so much at making them though." You tell Peter and shrug.

"That's alright sweetheart." May says and pats your shoulder. "It just takes practice. You'll get the hang of it soon. I think you might have just added a bit too much rosemary..." She says after taking a taste with her finger.

You decided to let Ned and Michelle stay for dinner since they were here anyway. You all had fun and laughed a lot. Tons of inside jokes and more Star Wars debates from Ned and Peter. Peter didn't notice but Ned had set up the camera on the counter to film you all having fun.

"You're the Han Solo to my Leia." You tell Peter and you swore you had never seen his eyes light up so bright.

Michelle also dared the two of you to reenact a scene from Lady and the Tramp and slurp up a noodle together. Everyone cheered when you and Peter's lips met and you broke off the noodle. The two of you giggling and then Peter stole a few more kisses from your lips.

But unfortunately the night had to come to an end. And so you gave your boyfriend a reluctant goodbye at the door to his apartment. Your foster father Happy glaring daggers into Peter, while he stood there stiff as a tree trunk.

"By Pete. I'll see you tomorrow at work." You promise him and give him a big hug and kiss him sweetly on the lips. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Happy coughed, signaling he was a bit uncomfortable.

"See you tomorrow princess." He tells you and you give him one last peck on his cheek before leaving down the hall.

At first you hated that he called you princess but now he didn't really call you that to tease you, it was more of a sweet and endearing term so you allowed it. Happy stayed behind to give Peter the "talk". He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay now just so you know, I'm not some big overprotective dad okay." He tells Peter. "I mean I've only had her for a year. But she's grown on me, and I think of her as my own." Peter nods. "And I know you're a good, sweet kid and you wouldn't want to hurt her but since I know you can be a bit...reckless when it comes to your spider thing, just don't do anything stupid that could hurt her. Please." He begs.

"Of course Sir, I would never want to hurt your daughter. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He says and smiles a bit.

"Okay well I'm going to go and try to forget I heard that." Happy says and leaves.

"I'll text you later Happy!" Peter calls down the hall.

"Please don't!" He calls back.

That night Peter was cleaning off his suit when he heard something tap his window. He went to it and looked confused as he opened it.

"Mr. Stark?" He asks when he sees Iron Man floating outside his window and he smiles. "Why are you here? Did you want to congratulate me on the boat thing, I actually saved it this time with some help from my new girlfriend-" He rambles and Tony opens up the mask and cuts him off.

"Yeah you're girlfriend is what we need to talk about." He says seriously and Peter's smile falls.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asks.

"No. Unless there needs to be." Tony says.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks.

"I know who she is Peter." Tony says. "After seeing you two fight together and now hearing you're dating Happy's daughter it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. And I'm not going to tell Happy anything, because again his cardiogram but I just need you to make sure that she doesn't get too rebellious..."

"Rebellious how?" Peter asks. "We both fight the bad guys we're both on the same side."

"Are you?" Tony asks. "Because I remember when Happy used to bring her to work a few months back before the Civil War, she was hanging around Steve a lot...I even saw him teach her a few fight moves. So something tells me he's aware of her abilities as well. And now...Steve is a war criminal. And her helping him in any way will be considered illegal and we will have to arrest her and lock her away."

"You want to lock her up!?" Peter exclaims.

"Not at the moment but if she's found suspicious of anything then we will have to give her some form of criminal punishment." Tony explains. "So I just thought I'd give you a heads up, and make sure she doesn't do anything that would make me have to take her away from you." He warns then puts his mask back on and flies off.

Peter shut his window and went to sit down at his desk. He tried to keep working on his suit but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could think about was you, and pray that you wouldn't do anything that would make his mentor arrest you.

 **A/N:** Next part will come sometime early next week!


	10. Romeo and Juliette

**A/N:** Warning! There will be some extremely light smut in this! Like no clothes are even taken off but I just felt the need to warn you all regardless.

"Now today in class we will start reading Romeo and Juliette." The teacher says and most of the kids groan, Peter included while you smiled. "Your assignment is to read the first two scenes by next week and then we will have a discussion in class on it." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

"Ugh I can't believe we have to read that sappy romance play in class." Ned complains to Peter as the two walk to his locker.

An announcement came on over the speaker, reminding everyone that the Halloween ball was coming up so they should find their dates and get their tickets soon.

"Yeah I know right. So lame." Peter says and rolls his eyes.

"Hey Pete!" You say and come up to him and hug him. "Aren't you so excited to read my favorite play in class!"

"Yeah I'm totally psyched!" Peter says enthusiastically.

"But you just said-" Ned starts then Peter punches him in the arm to quiet him. "Ow..." Ned groans. "Spider strength dude that hurt a ton." He whimpers and Peter immediately gets an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry dude. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Peter says and giggles a bit. Then he turns to you. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asks and you nod.

The two of you make your way to the basement workshop. Class would be starting soon so no one was down there.

"What's up?" You ask him and he gives you a worried look.

"Tony came to see me last night." Peter says. "He told me how you and Steve used to be pretty close before the Civil War."

"Yeah." You say and smile a bit. "He was like a second father figure to me. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he's a war criminal now. So if you're still talking to him or helping him out in any way...Tony could arrest you." Peter says and your breath hitches. "You haven't been talking to him have you?" You shook your head and Peter pulled you into a hug. "Thank goodness."

"Does Tony really want to arrest me?" You ask and look at Peter with a worried expression. He smiles.

"No you're fine. He only would have arrested you if you did something illegal like talk to Steve. But you haven't done anything suspicious like that so he's got nothing to arrest you for. You're in the clear." Peter says and hugs you again.

"Thanks for the warning Peter." You tell him and peck his lips softly.

"Hey anything for my partner in crime." He says and you laugh.

"More like partner in fighting crime." You correct him. "Peter, I know you are lying to me about something though..." Peter looks confused. "You're not really excited to read Romeo and Juliette are you?" You ask him.

"What?" He asks in a high voice. "Why would you say that? It's your favorite play of course I'm stoked to read it in class!"

"Peter?" You state and cross your arms.

"Okay fine I hate Shakespeare." Peter says. "I'd rather be fixing computers not racking my brain trying to figure out what some medieval English guy is talking about in a play."

"I'll tutor you then." You offer and take his hands and swing them a bit.

"Alright. I guess that would make things a bit better." Peter says and smirks.

"And by tutoring I mean actually tutoring...Not, you know, our other study times when we don't study." You mention and wink and Peter wraps his arms around your waist and plants a passionate kiss on you.

Suddenly you two break apart when you hear banging on the wall. You both look up to find a teacher with a metal pipe staring angrily at you and Peter.

"Seriously? In the workshop too!" He exclaims. "I have enough to deal with with kids making out on my front lawn at night now I've got to see it in school too!" You and Peter were frozen. "Go on now! Run along. Before I have to put the hose on you children!" He says and you and Peter scurry out of the workshop.

That afternoon you made your way to an alley on your own. You had told Peter that you had to meet up with Happy for something and that he would kill Peter if he came with you. But really, you came to do something else. You went into the alley and saw a tall, strong blonde man wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Steve..." You say happily and run over to him and he envelopes you in a big hug.

"How's my fairy princess doing?" He asks.

"Steve!" You whine and punch him in the arm, hating it when he called you that. He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"You can still throw a pretty good punch I see." He says and smiles at you.

"I learned from the best." You say and hug him again. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too kiddo. But you know how dangerous it is for me to see you. If Tony finds out he'll try to lock you up, and I don't want him to take away your freedom." Steve says. You huffed.

"I'd like to see him try." You say and put your hands on your hips. "You and I make our own rules, no one tells us what to do."

"There's a difference between not following restrictive societal rules and acting on your own selfish desires." Steve reminds you. "Now I know these rules that Tony's put in place suck but you need to follow them or else your life will be a lot worse."

"Would it Steve?" You ask him. "My life before I got these powers was pretty damn awful. I'm not going back to doing that again, I won't let some old fart give me a bunch of rules and control me just like my dad did in the past!"

"No one's trying to control you Y/N." Steve says. "Everyone has to follow some rules, or else there'd be no order in the world." You calmed down.

"I make my own rules for myself, based on what I think is right. No one tells me what to do." You tell Steve calmly. "No one owns me."

"And no one should." Steve says.

"Why can't I come run away with you?" You ask Steve and he brings you into a hug.

"Because as much fun as it sounds to your rebellious teenage brain, life in Wakanda is not a life you'd want to live. You need to stay here and help Spider-Man protect these citizens from evil." Steve tells you.

"He is the main reason I haven't tried to follow you back to Wakanda." You tell him and Steve smiles. "I'm his partner. In more ways than one..." You blush and Steve arches an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute? Are you dating the webslinger?" He asks and you bite your lip and drag your foot on the ground a bit.

"Maybe..." You say softly.

"Oh I can't go back to Wakanda then." Steve says. "I've got to stay here and go all over-protective dad on his spider ass!"

"Steve!" You exclaim and he laughs and throws you over his shoulder and spins you around making you laugh.

"I'm just kidding princess." He says and sets you down. "If he did ever try anything on you, I know you'd be able to take him down and defend yourself. Have fun with him. I can tell he's made you very happy during this difficult time."

"He has. Honestly with him I'm the happiest I think I've ever been." You tell Steve honestly and he smiles and gives you a big hug.

"That's wonderful Y/N." He pulls away and starts to leave the alley. "Now don't worry about me. You just go out there and live your life."

"I'll miss you Steve." You tell him.

"I know Y/N. I'll miss you too. But it's safer this way. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll see you again once this whole thing with Tony blows over." He says and then turns and walks away.

You wiped a few tears from your face and then left the alley a few minutes later. But what you didn't know was that there was an Iron Man suit watching you from the building above the alley. It finished video taping your conversation with Steve and then flew off somewhere.

"Wow, it's been a long day." You tell your boyfriend as you fly him down onto a rooftop to rest. "Who knew there'd be so much crime in NYC in one day." You say and let your wings sit back into your body to rest them.

"Yeah. But now we finally get a break." Peter says and takes off his Spider-Man mask. "And I have a little surprise for you..." Peter says and you take off your mask and arch an eyebrow.

"What are you playing at Parker?" You ask him and he smirks and holds out his hand.

"May I show you? M'lady?" Peter asks in a mock gentleman tone and you take his hand.

He kisses it and you laugh. He pulls you close to him and holds you around your waist as he puts his mask back on and you put yours on as well and he shoots a wall and the two of you swing off. Eventually you come to the Queensborough bridge and you notice something underneath it.

"Close your eyes." Peter instructs and you do so. You feel yourself both land on the ground. "Okay, now open them." Peter says and you open your eyes and gasp.

There was a table, with two chairs and a white table cloth, your favorite food, and two candles. And behind it was a huge web with a message in it that Peter spun that read:

 _Y/N will you go to the dance with me?_

"Oh Peter of course I'll go with you!" You exclaim and throw your arms around him. He laughs and the two of you spin around a bit. "I was wondering when you were going to ask..." You say and blush and the two of you take your masks off.

"Sorry it took so long...I just wanted to do something special for you. And I thought this would be a nice surprise." Peter says and you smile and laugh.

"Well it is." You tell him. "I love it. Now let's eat that food before it gets cold!" You say and grab his hand and drag him towards the table.

About halfway through the meal you notice Peter staring at you adoringly.

"What is it?" You ask him.

"How am I so lucky to have you?" He asks and you roll your eyes.

"Pete..." You whine. "Stop being so cute."

"You really want me to stop?" He asks. You blush.

"No..." You answer softly and he stands up, a smirk playing on his lips and he comes over to stand behind you. "Peter what are you-" You stop when you feel a thin metal chain resting on your chest and Peter clasps it behind you.

"I also got you a present..." He says and smiles shyly at you. "I've been saving up my allowance and for my birthday Mr. Stark gave me some money and...I thought you might like this." Peter says and you tear up when you pick up the little silver heart shaped locket that Peter had given you.

"Oh Peter..." You say and he smiles and tears up a bit too.

"Open it." He instructs and you carefully open it up and let out a small sob and tear up. In one section, there's Peter's spider symbol, and in the other your dragonfly one. "Because no matter what happens, in my heart we'll always be together. And I wanted to give you something that represented that." Peter says and then finds himself pressed up against a wall, with you kissing him deeply.

"Peter Benjamin Parker I love you so much!" You tell him and kiss him again before he can reply.

"I love you too." Peter says and smiles.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" You ask him and he smiles at you.

"I don't know but whatever force brought you to me I have to thank a million times." Peter says and tears up a bit.

"You are such a sweetheart I love you!" You tell him and hug him again.

The two of you rest like that for awhile. Then you get an idea and bring your lips to his and start to kiss him again, slowly deepening it, until you two were making out. Peter wasn't quite sure what to do at first but eventually he got the hang of it, and soon your tongues were tangling with each other and you ran your hands through his chocolate colored curls and you could feel his erection growing against your thigh. A fun idea popped into your head and you decided to grind yourself against it ever so slightly. You felt him tense up and he looked into your eyes and blushed a bit.

"Did you not like that?" You ask him.

"No no no no I-I liked it! It's just, no one's ever done that to me before." Peter says and blushes a bit and squirms nervously.

"Well it won't be the last Spider-boy." You joke and he blushes more.

"It's Spider _-Man_ Y/N..." Peter reminds you and bites his lip.

"No." You say and shake your head. "But I'll make a man out of you Peter Parker." You whisper into his ear and you smirked as you felt your boyfriend shudder underneath you.

He regarded you with eager, curious eyes and you got a bold idea in your head. And he licked his lips, wondering what this Goddess of a woman in front of him had in mind.

"Have you ever watched porn before Parker?" You ask him and he blushes.

"Once or twice..." He admits. "But not since I've been dating you! Now to get off I think of-" He claps his hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking.

"That time I was topless in your bathroom?" You ask and he blushes and nods. You laugh.

"You're not mad?" He asks.

"No! You're my boyfriend...I want you to think of me in that way sometimes." You tell him and he smiles. "You've never seen a girl topless before in person before me have you?"

"Well there was one time when I was little and first started living with my Aunt and Uncle and I accidentally walked in on my Aunt May after she got out of the shower." Peter says and shudders from the memory. "I had nightmares for over a week and they bought me a lego set to calm me down."

"Awww, poor thing." You tell Peter and kiss his cheek. "But you've never seen a woman you're not related too topless?"

"Nope." Peter says then his eyes widen when he sees you smirk and reach behind you to the clasp of your chest plate.

"Well I'm about to change that Peter Parker." You tell him and you feel him harden again against you and smirk. "In three..." You undid one clasp and his breath hitched. "Two..."

You undid another and his eyes were trained on your chest as he saw the plate loosen. Suddenly he felt something tingling in the back of his head and he grabbed you and moved you out of the way as a blast went by and shot the wall next to the two of you. The magnetic clasps of your chest plate re-did themselves and you both looked and saw Iron Man in front of you.

"Seriously!" Peter exclaims. "You couldn't have waited another minute!" He whined.

"Oh shit were you two about to have horny teenage sex?" Tony asks.

"Well I don't think we were about to have sex..." Peter says and shyly runs a hand through his hair. "But I was about to get a little bit of action."

"Oops. Sorry about being a cock-block kid." Tony apologizes. "And I'm also sorry I'm going to have to arrest your girlfriend." He holds out his hand to you.

"What!?" You both exclaim.

"But I didn't do anything!" You say.

"Yeah she hasn't done anything wrong!" Peter protests.

"Yeah well that's not what one of my suits that I sent to spy on her found today." Tony says and plays the footage of you and Steve's conversation in front of you and Peter.

"Y/N?" Peter turned to you with a heartbroken look on his face. "You told me you weren't talking to him anymore."

"I'm not! I met up with him today to say my goodbyes. After you warned me about what Tony said I told Steve and he said it would be safer if we didn't talk anymore. By I insisted that I meet up with him in person to at least say goodbye..." You say and tear up a bit. "Please believe me?"

"Of course I believe you." Peter says and wipes away one of your tears. "I'll always believe you." He says and kisses the top of your head.

"I'm sorry kid, but I've still got to take her in." Tony tells Peter and he starts to tear up.

"Tony please-" He begs.

"I know, I really don't want to do this but rules are rules." Tony says and suddenly two metal things grab your hands and pin you back against the wall of the bridge.

"Y/N!" Peter runs back to you and tries to pry the restricting metal off of you but it's too strong.

"Pete I'm scared." You tell him and tear up and he wipes away your tears with his gloved hands.

"Don't worry it's gonna be okay. It'll all be okay I promise." Peter tries to reassure you.

"Peter don't make me have to restrain you too." Tony says and you could both hear the crack in his voice.

Suddenly something jumps on Tony from behind and sends him crashing to the ground.

"Steve?" Tony asks.

"Hey." Steve says simply and you smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asks.

"Protecting the girl who's like a daughter to me." Steve says. "What about you?" He asks.

"Protecting the boy that's like a son to me." Tony says simply. "And they're both dating?"

"It appears so." Steve says.

"Funny how that worked out." Tony replies.

"Like Romeo and Juliette." Steve says then Tony punches him.

"Hang on I think I've got something that'll work." Peter says and lets out his Spider-drone.

"Okay droney do your thing." Peter says and the drone shoots a laser at your bonds and breaks them open. You watched Steve and Tony fight and immediately knew what was going on.

"He's distracting Tony so I can get away..." You whisper and look at Peter.

"Go." He says and you shake your head no.

"No, no Peter I don't want to leave you." You tell him and tears start to fall from your eyes.

"Y/N I know, I don't want you to leave me either but you have to. If you leave now you'll be free. But if you don't you'll be a prisoner." Peter stresses.

"I don't want to be free if I can't be free with you." You tell Peter. "Before I met you, all I was was free. But I was alone. You've given me friendship, partnership, and love like I've never had before. And I know now that while I was free, I wasn't happy. But now I am. With you. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"Fuck why do you have to make this so hard?" Peter says and starts to cry and the two of you hug.

"The more you love someone the harder it is to let them go I guess." You sniffle and Peter looks at you and the two of you share a long, passionate kiss, before pulling apart and resting your foreheads against each other with your noses still crossed. You let your wings come out.

"I'll find you Y/N I promise." Peter says and kisses your lips once more before slowly letting you go.

Your tear filled eyes locked with his as you backed away and then finally turned and flew off into the air. Peter watched you go and sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks as well. Tony finally looked over and noticed you were gone.

"Shit!" He exclaims.

Steve stopped fighting him and stood back, knowing his work was done. Tony knew one last trick that would bring you down, but he really didn't want to do it. He aimed at the sky where you were flying away and then fired a blast. But it curved and hit Peter instead. You heard the blast go off and looked back and saw Peter lying motionless on the ground.

"No!" You cried out and flew back down.

You picked up his body on the ground and pulled him into your lap.

"Peter, Peter, no please no!" You beg and try to wake him up, kissing his face and shaking him. Your tears landing on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in about an hour." Tony says and then aims at you. "And so will you. But you'll be behind bars." He says and fires at Steve with his other hand to knock him out as well so he wouldn't try and stop him.

You looked at him angrily as he aimed at you. You knew you had been caught this time. But that didn't mean you would go down without a fight. You let out a roar of rage and flew at him and started punching and kicking at him. That threw off his aim and he stumbled a bit and tried to get his aim back. But by the time he readjusted, you had gotten out your sword and started slashing at his suit. Leaving some dents and gashes in it.

"Shit!" Tony exclaims as his screens in front of him started to get fuzzy.

"Fuck you and your stupid tech!" You spit at him and slice a deep cut through his suit. Then he fired at you and you slammed against the wall and everything went black.

"Yeah, it is stupid. Like halting your attacks to ridicule your opponent, leaving you open for a counter attack." Tony says as he picks you up off of the ground, carrying you bridal style. "But you're a pretty good fighter I'll give you that. Probably better than Spidey over there. Good thing you'll be behind bars if you're not on my side." He says before taking off with you.

 **A/N:** Well how's that for a cliffhanger! And it's going to be about a week until I get the next part up so...Have fun with that! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter!


	11. I Found

It had been two weeks since Tony arrested you. And Ned had barely seen Peter since. The only times he saw him were in school, and even then he barely saw his friend. He would try to talk to Peter, but he didn't want to talk. Michelle was starting to get worried too. Peter had stopped coming to decathlon meetings. He was flaking on assignments and tests. He was slowly deteriorating, and his two closest friends knew they had to do something to help him. Aunt May cooked him all his favorite foods. He had told her that she moved away and May had been trying to cheer up her nephew in any way she could. Even Tony tried his best to cheer him up. But it wasn't working for obvious reasons.

"Hey kid, I'll let you spend a week in my lab building whatever you want!" Tony says in a coaxing tone.

He was visiting Peter in his apartment while Aunt May was out. He felt bad that he had to arrest his protege's girlfriend so he wanted to try to make it up to Peter somehow. Peter just kept frowning at him. Tony sighed.

"Come on kid there's got to be something I can do to make you happy." Tony says. "I could get you a new phone. I could give you one like mine that's really cool with a holo-screen and everything and-"

"Tony none of your technology could ever make me forgive you for taking away the girl I love!" Peter yells at him.

"You love her?" Tony asks. In that moment, he realized just how much Peter cared about her.

"More than I love myself." Peter admits. "And she wasn't just my girlfriend Tony she was my partner!" He chokes out and starts to cry. "We fought crime together so well and I got so used to having her around that I don't think I can fight without her! Spider-Man is nothing without Dragonfly."

"Peter you can't rely on someone so heavily like that." Tony says. "That's dangerous, if you lose them or they let you down somehow then the world loses not only one but two heroes. It's already been all over the news about how the dynamic bug hero duo has disappeared and people are worried that crime will rise in NYC! You can't just stop being Spider-Man because you've lost your partner. You're letting people down and they've lost their hero."

"You're right Mr. Stark." Peter says. "Because you've let me down, and now I've lost a hero." He storms over to his room and slams the door. Tony sighs and shows himself out.

Peter sat at his desk and watched some old videos on his camera to try to get his mind off of you. Then his heart broke again when one played of the two of you cleaning up Sweet Pete's that afternoon. You, Michelle, Ned and him had a huge water fight in the back and you and Peter were being so playful and cute with each other. He teared up as he watched himself pick you up over his shoulder and throw you down in the trough in the back of the building and laughed a bit as you pulled him in with you. The two of you holding onto each other and soaking in the trough, like nothing else in the world mattered.

Then he saw another video. It was of you making dinner with Aunt May that night that Tony came and warned him that he might have to arrest you. You fed him the sauce you made and he laughed a bit and teared up when he saw how disgusted his face looked and how concerned you were for him as he spit it out in the sink and you rubbed his back and apologized. God you were an awful cook. But he would gladly eat anything you gave him any day if he could only hold you in his arms again.

He found another video that he never saw before. He saw you and Michelle in the bakery on the opening night cleaning up, and Flash walked in.

"Hey there cutie." He says to you and both you and Michelle roll your eyes.

"What do you want Flash?" You ask in annoyed tone.

"I want a date with you baby?" Flash asks and pins you in between the counter and himself.

Your jaw clenched and you glared at him and Michelle could tell that you were about to go all Dragonfly on his ass. But Michelle knew that would give you away so she gave you a knowing look from across the room and you gave Flash a fake smile.

"You know what, how about I sing you a song instead?" You say and walk over to Michelle who had just turned on a song on her phone.

"Oo just for me?" Flash says and looks all excited.

"Yep. Especially for you." You say and both you and Michelle smile fakely at him and everyone in the bakery turns to the two of you.

You and Michelle both grab two big stirring spoons from a decorative vase on the counter and you both sing the song _Take a Hint_ by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies to him. Flash looks super annoyed and everyone in the store starts calling him out and cheering for you and Michelle so he leaves. Peter was laughing hysterically, and for a moment he forgot how sad he was that you were gone. You and Michelle hug each other and laugh afterwards.

When did this happen!? Peter wondered. That might have happened when he and Ned left to get pizza for everyone. He thought about how much Michelle must be missing you right now. The two of you were so close, practically sisters. She was to you what Ned was to him.

Another video came up of a flour fight that you all had in the kitchen some time after you and Peter started dating. It started when Ned knocked over a bag of flour and some of it got on Michelle. She threw some on Ned and then Ned threw some at her and then an all out war broke out. You came running downstairs and got flour thrown in your face by Ned.

"Whoops." He says and looks nervous.

You scooped up flour and threw it at Ned. Soon you and Michelle were covering him in flour and he was screaming for Peter to come and help him. Peter came running down and saw what was going on and he started throwing flour at you and Michelle to help Ned.

"Why are you guys throwing flour at each other?" Peter asks as you pelt him with the powdery substance.

"Because Ned threw some at me." You say and pout.

Peter turns to Ned and throws some flour in his face.

"Dude I thought you were on my side!" Ned complains.

"I was, but now I have to defend my woman's honor!" Peter says in a mock chivalrous tone and all three of you pelt Ned with flour.

The video ended with you and Peter kissing as Michelle and Ned threw flour at the two of you and shouted stuff along the lines of "You two are disgusting!" "Yeah get a room you horny teens!" The scene cut to another video Peter had filmed of you in class, looking concentrated working on a problem.

"And here we see one of the most gorgeous and exquisite creatures to be found in the wild, working tirelessly studying for a test that she will surely-" Peter narrates.

"Dude are you filming me studying again!?" You exclaim and get up and start charging at him.

"But she is just as much terrifying as she is beautiful!" Peter exclaims and the camera shakes as he runs down the hall with it in his hand. "She is the strongest of her breed-" Peter squealed as he suddenly got tackled to the ground.

You took the camera off the ground and pointed it towards your face. "And we are known for devouring our mates when they are particularly annoying!" You say and then put the camera down and kissing sounds and laughter are heard in the background.

The next video was of the two of you after a mission. Peter just noticed that his phone had been on and playing spotify this whole time. A new song came on that made Peter start to tear up. _I Found_ by Amber run.

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want_

"Whoo! That was some hard battle, but I think we got all of them. Nothing can stop me while I've got the strongest and most beautiful girl in the world at my side." Peter says into the camera then wraps an arm around your waist and tilts his head as he looks at you through the mask.

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I miss you more than I thought I would_

"Aww Spider-boy you're too sweet." You say and nuzzle your face against his mask.

"Y/N it's Spider-Man!" He whines. "Don't call me a boy on the camera..." He was pouting under the mask.

"Men don't whine Spidey." You remind him and take his mask off and your own. "But boys don't get action like this either." You say seductively and push the camera away.

Kissing noises can be heard in the background and the occasional muffled groan and gasp for air as the two of you made out. You moved the camera back to see a dazed looking Peter looking at you adoringly.

 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_

"I love you so much Y/N." Peter says honestly and you smile and cup his cheek.

"I love you too Peter." You say and then the two of you kiss again.

Tears streamed down Peter's cheeks as he watched other, shorter videos of you tugging him along somewhere and laughing and Michelle and Ned filming something while you and Peter cuddled or kissed in the background.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me_

He started to cry and he leant his forehead on his desk and sobbed softly into his arms. He picks his head up when he looks up to find Michelle and Ned there.

"Peter?" Michelle asks. "Are you okay?"

"I miss her so much." Peter says. "She was the best thing that's ever happened to me." He starts crying again and Ned passes him a tissue box. "I haven't been fighting crime. Now whenever I put that suit on it's to go looking for her."

"Do you have any leads?" Ned asks. Peter shakes his head.

"Well I've got one right here." Michelle says and places her hands on Ned's shoulders and smiles at Peter.

"I appreciate the effort MJ but I don't think puns are going to help me find Y/N." Peter says and blows his nose into a tissue. "I promised her I'd find her. And I'm not going to stop looking until she's in my arms again." Peter says sternly and gets up to go put his suit on to continue another afternoon of searching.

"I might have some clue of where she is." Michelle says and Peter turns to her a desperate look in his eyes.

You laid down on the cot in your cell sobbing quietly and clutching onto the locket that Peter had given you. You were still in your armor, but your weapons had all been taken away so you couldn't break out. Tony had been kind enough to let you keep the necklace Peter gave you. And you would kiss it every night before you went to sleep and imagined it being Peter that you were kissing. You missed him so much, his cute little face, his adorable awkwardness, his smile, his lips. You heard a song playing softly from somewhere on the floor above you.

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me_

Suddenly you heard the door to your cell open and you were face to face with Tony.

"What do you want bastard?" You sneer at him and Tony's jaw clenched.

"You know you'd think you'd be a bit nicer to me considering I'm the one deciding the fate of your freedom right now." Tony sighs.

"You don't decide anything for me." You tell him coldly. "No one does."

"Not even Parker?" Tony asks.

"Peter is my partner. We're equals. He may give me suggestions, but he certainly never forces me to follow any rules unlike some people." You say, referring to the man standing right in front of you.

"Okay well I'm not allowed to let you go until you've told me what you and the war criminal are plotting." Tony says and sits down on the cot.

"We weren't plotting anything!" You tell Tony. "You just went and assumed that I was because I was talking to him and then took me away from my boyfriend!"

"Believe me kid I want to believe you. Peter's really upset and-" Tony starts but you cut him off.

"Is he okay?" You ask in a soft tone, looking concerned.

"He's been...A bit off. He's not happy that you're gone." Tony says.

"Has he been crying?" You ask and a few tears slide down your cheeks.

"Yeah probably." Tony says. "But he's been very rebellious against me lately."

"Gee I wonder why." You say sarcastically and Tony rolls his eyes and stands up to leave.

"Look. Until we can clear your name your going to have to stay here. That's just the way it is." Tony says.

"I'm probably going to find a way to break out." You threaten.

"No you won't." Tony says.

"Then Peter's going to come rescue me." You say and place your hands on your hips.

"No he's not." Tony says as he leaves.

You sit back down on the cot and open up the locket, and look at the spider emblem and dragon one side by side. You lay back and try to dream about a time when the dragonfly and spider would meet each other again.

Tony came upstairs and looked a bit surprised to see Peter there.

"Peter?" Tony asks and walks up to him. "What are you doing here at the facility?"

"I thought about what you said." Peter says. "You're right. The world needs Spider-Man. Even if Dragonfly isn't there to fight at his side, someone has to step up to protect New York."

"Atta boy." Tony says and pats Peter's shoulder. "So why did you come here?"

"I came up with a new idea for my suit and I wanted to work on it here in your lab if that's okay?" Peter asks.

"Sure that's fine. Anything for you kid." Tony says and walks Peter over to the lab.

He left Peter alone in there and then Peter took out a small spider drone from his pocket and set it down on the ground and let it scurry over to an electrical outlet and crawl inside. All of a sudden your cell went dark. You sat up, looked outside and noticed that everywhere else was dark too. Alarms started going off and you started to get worried. You looked around and felt around on the walls to try to find some sort of exit from your cell. Suddenly you heard a familiar thwipping noise and your heart soared with happiness.

"Excuse me miss?" A familiar voice asks from your see through glass door. "I believe you're my damsel in distress, and now I'm here to rescue you." You turn and find Spider-Man, using his spider drone to cut a hole in the door for you to escape.

You burst through the door halfway before he's finished cutting the hole and throw yourself onto Peter and he catches you and spins you around, holding you tightly. You quickly rip his mask off and kiss him hard. He kissed back and the two of you shared the most passionate kiss you've ever had.

"You came to save me!" You say and cup his cheek gently.

"Of course I did. I love you Y/N." Peter says and looks deep into your eyes. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being locked away somewhere."

"I'm just happy to be back in your arms again." You tell him and pepper his face with kisses. "Promise you'll never let go of me again!"

"I promise princess. I'm never letting you go again." He promises and rests his head against yours.

"Hey Spider-nerd!" Michelle yells at him through an earpiece and Peter winces in pain because it's loud so you can hear as well. "You two can have your little lovers reunion later you've got guards and Tony's suits coming at you!"

"I don't have my weapons! I'm not sure how well I'll be able to fight-" You panic and then Peter pulls out your sword and mask from behind him.

"I believe these belong to you." Peter says and winks at you. The Iron Man suits flew down to the end of the hall and aimed to fire at you and Peter.

"Shall we m'lady?" Peter asks and puts his mask back on.

You smile at him and put yours on as well.

"Let's do it Spidey!" You say enthusiastically and the two of you charge towards the guards and suits coming at you both, ready to fight your way out of the facility.

 **A/N:** The next part will come soon! Not sure when, but another part will be coming relatively soon!


	12. All In a Day's Work

**A/N: Warning!** There will be some light smut in this part! And by light I mean _extremely_ light!

You both took on the suits together and tried your best to fight them off. You sliced through them with your sword like they were paper because these were made with a less dense metal than the one Tony's main suit was made out of. Your boyfriend however...had some trouble. He tried webbing them up but they would just break through so he left the suits to you and took on the guards. You couldn't help but smile as you heard him apologizing to the guards as he beat them up.

"Sorry!" He says as he webs one up. "Sorry again! Really I'm on your side! But I don't exactly like how you've been treating my girlfriend so..." He shot some more webs and tied the last guards down as you sliced through the last suit.

You picked him up and flew him as fast as you could down the hall, trying to make some progress before more guards showed up. You were making good time. You could literally see the light at the end of the tunnel as you made your way to the landing strip outside the facility. Suddenly you felt a searing pain in your back and you dropped Peter and fell to the ground. Your whole body felt numb. You looked and found that someone had shot some sort of electric taser at you. Peter noticed that and looked up at the guy who shot at you. He felt his anger steadily rising when he saw how much pain you were in. His fists clenched and his breathing got heavier.

"Would you like to activate instant kill mode Peter?" Karen asks. Peter didn't respond.

The guy shocked you again and when you cried out in pain Peter yelled out in anger and swung right up to the guy who was shocking you. You looked up and couldn't believe your eyes. Peter was beating the living shit out of these guys. He wouldn't stop punching, kicking and throwing them around. He was practically blinded by rage. Pretty soon they were all on the ground either unconscious or nearly there and Peter walked over to you and gently lifted you up into his arms and carried you bridal style out onto the landing strip where Steve was waiting in a quinjet. You looked up at his mask and noticed that the eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Don't worry princess you're safe with me." Peter promises. You smile and rest your head against his shoulder.

You make your way out onto the landing and then your senses kick in when you sense a bullet cutting through the air coming towards Peter. You block the bullet with one of your braces and then you and Peter look at each other and he gets the message. He sets you down and Steve opens up the door to the quinjet.

"Both of you get on now!" He calls out to both of you and Peter runs off towards the jet.

You follow close behind him, both of you dodging bullets as Steve starts to pilot it to get it off the ground. Since your body was still shaky from the electric shock you ran a bit slower than him. He jumped and got inside the quinjet then turned to you, a worried expression on his face.

"How close is she Parker?" Steve asks.

"It's a long way to jump, and she's injured, she can't fly!" Peter calls back to him and Steve curses. "Wait I've got an idea!"

He shoots a web out of the door and then attaches the end onto a railing in the jet and looks out at you. This was a very thick web. You immediately understood what Peter wanted you to do so you smiled and pushed yourself to pick up speed then you jumped off the landing and grabbed onto the rope.

"I got her!" Peter calls back cheerfully to Steve.

"Yeah way to go Spider-boy!" He says.

"It's Spider...you know what I don't care right now." He says and looks down at you.

You smiled and waved at the facility as the chopper flew away. Tony was watching from the window, groaning and rubbing his face. But secretly he was happy you had escaped. He wanted you to be with Peter and he didn't want to have to lock you up. But he hoped you realized that now both you and Peter were considered war criminals. It would probably take some huge heroic act to get your names cleared now.

You climbed up the rope and Peter held out his hand for you to take so he could pull you into the quinjet. You happily took his hand and he pulled you into him. You both took off your masks and kissed passionately.

"Thank you for saving me Spidey." You tell him and kiss him softly once more.

"Anything for my partner." He tells you.

You throw your arms around his shoulders and make out with him. He holds your waist gently and reciprocates. You slowly lift your foot up off the ground as you kiss. Both of you familiarizing yourself with each other's lips again. Your eyes widened in surprise when he slipped his tongue in your mouth. He sensed you tense up and pulled back.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologizes. "I just thought I'd give it a shot I didn't mean to be so forward-" You shut him up with another kiss.

"I'm okay with you being forward Peter. It was kind of hot." You tell him and can't help but smile at the adorable blush that creeps across his cheeks. "Now show me how much you missed me Parker." You request and he dips you and makes out with you. Sure it was cliche but that was classic Peter.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks you. "That attack was quite shocking." He mentions and you give him a blank expression.

"I will throw you out of this fucking plane." You threaten.

"No you wouldn't. You love me too much." Peter says and rubs his nose against yours.

The next thing he knows he's lifted up into the air and being held near the ledge.

"Try me bitch." You tell him and try to hold back your laughter as he screams and flails around.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never make a bad pun like that in your presence again I promise!" He says and you smile and throw him on the ground and close the door to the quinjet. "I missed you so much." He mumbles from the ground.

"You too baby. Now would you mind telling me how exactly you managed to break me out of a highly secure facility?" You ask him.

"I'd be more than happy to sweetie." He says and sits up. "So your brilliant bestie figured that these goons must be hiding you somewhere nearby, and in the last place I would think to look for you. And the most obvious place to hide you would be in the Avengers facility. So she and Ned got working on editing one of my spider bots to short circuit the entire building."

"Wow." You say, amazed that your friends could do that.

"Yeah we're all pretty fucking smart." Peter says and smiles. "So then I just show up and say I want to work in the lab, and since it's a tech lab it's the place in the building where the most outlets are that connect to the main generator of the building. So I short circuited the room and that caused a black out in the entire building. Then I came and got you and now you're here."

"My hero!" You say in a dramatic tone and the two of you laugh as you throw your arms around him and hug him tight. "Oh how could I ever thank you?"

"No need Ma'am." Peter says and stands up, looking heroically off into the distance making you erupt into laughter. "It was an honor to help such a lovely lady. All in a days work for Spider-Man!"

"You're such a dork." You tell him and he comes and hugs you.

"I know. But I'm your dork." He says. "You know..." He starts and smiles at you then decides against it.

"What?" You ask him.

"It's nothing." He says.

"Clearly it's something." You say. "Come on just tell me."

"Okay." Peter says and takes a deep breath. "Remember how you were going to...you know...take off your top for me before Tony showed up?" He asked you and his voice raised an octave.

"Yeah..." You said and smirked a bit, getting an idea about where this conversation might be going.

"Well I was just wondering..." He stutters and gulps when he notices you crawling closer to him. "I-if you might still want to you know...if the offer still stands and you want to-" He sees your hands go behind you and he lets out a soft squeak of excitement that you find adorable. You undid all the clasps and held your chest plate up with your hand and bit your lip and blushed.

"Ready Parker?" You asked him and he nodded his head eagerly.

 ***Slight smut below***

You slowly let the plate slide off of your chest and revealed your breasts to Peter. Once it was all the way off you took a deep breath and studied his expression. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well...what do you think?" You ask and look at him shyly.

"T-they're gorgeous." Peter says and smiles at you. "Holy crap I'm staring at your tits!" He shouts silently. You giggle from how adorable and excited he was.

"Y-you can touch them if you want." You suggest softly.

"S-seriously?" He asks and you nod.

"They're all yours Spider-boy." You tell him and watch as he takes off one of his gloves and reaches out to touch one of your breasts.

You gasp from his cold touch as his hand touches your boob. He shivers too.

"Wow!" He shouts silently and he gives you the biggest smile.

He cups the whole thing in his hand and he looked like a little boy who had just gotten the one toy he really wanted for Christmas. He decides to squeeze a little bit and you gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks and immediately lets go.

"No no no Peter you're doing fine...I gasped because I liked it." You tell him and his face turned red.

"Y-you liked it when I squeezed your boob?" He asks and you nod. "C-can I do it again?" He asks softly and you nod.

You sigh softly as he runs his hand along it and grips it again. He decides to squeeze the other one too and you smile at him, encouraging him that you like where this is going.

"WHAT THE FU-" Peter lets go of your boobs and jumps up when he sees Captain America in front of him, giving him an angry glare.

 ***Smut ended***

"Hello Mr. Rogers." Peter says nervously and you quickly put your top back on and stand up. He walks over to Peter.

"Peter why didn't you tell me he was here!?" You exclaim.

"I thought he was still flying the plane!" Peter exclaims.

"Steve what are you going to do?" You ask him.

"Don't worry Y/N I'm just killing a perverted spider!" Steve yells and Peter squeals and ducks under Steve's arm and runs off to another part of the quinjet.

Steve follows. You shake your head as you hear the two of them fighting back there and you go after them.

"Boys cut it out!" You yell at them and they both freeze.

Steve had Peter by his hair and Peter had his hand around Steve's neck and was mid-punch. They both turned to you.

"Steve I wanted to show Peter my breasts. They're mine to decide what to do with." You tell Steve.

"Okay. As long as you agreed to it and he didn't pressure you into it in any way." Steve says and lets go of Peter.

"I would never pressure her like that Mr. Rogers!" Peter says quickly. "I love her for who she is I don't just want her for her body."

"Alright kid. Just try to find a more private place to do that kind of stuff next time." Steve suggests and ruffles up his hair.

"Yes Sir!" Peter says and salutes to Steve.

"You don't have to do that." Steve says.

"Sorry Sir." Peter apologizes. You look out the window and notice something.

"What's going on down there?" You ask and look down.

The boys come over and look with you. It was the weapons dealers. They were working on something. It looked like they were constructing some sort of huge contraption.

"What is that thing?" Peter asks.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Steve says. "Fuck." He says.

"Language." You scold him.

"HYDRA's helping them out!" Steve points out. You noticed the logo on the contraption.

"Shit. We've got to stop them!" You exclaim and run towards the door of the quinjet.

"No!" Steve says. "We need to get you and Peter out of here. That's our priority."

"But they're building something that's clearly going to cause a lot of damage!" You argue.

"If we don't keep moving you and Peter will get captured again and most likely HYDRA will capture the both of you too. You had a hard enough time against just the dealers, now they're twice as dangerous. It's too risky and I'm not sure if I could handle this many people all on my own. More importantly I can't risk having the two of you get captured. You're both kids. This kind of thing is not what we were meant to do." Steve says and turns back to the console.

Peter looked off into the distance, a debate in his head.

"No." You say and open the door of the quinjet. "But it's what I'm going to do." You say and spread your wings and jump out the back.

"Y/N!" Steve calls after you. Peter jumps as well. "Peter!"

He looked over the approaching warehouse out the window and sighed.

"Those kids better have a plan." He says and prepares to land.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback. The next part is coming soon.


	13. Partners in Fighting Crime

**A/N:** Loosely based of off the song _Partner's in Crime_ by Set it Off

You held Peter and the two of you landed in some bushes by the opening of the hangar.

"What is that thing?" He asks.

"I don't know. Can't you scan it or something?" You ask him.

"Sure can!" He says proudly and scans. "Oh my God..." He says and tenses. "Babe it's a huge bomb that they're going to use to blow up half of NYC!"

You felt lightheaded like you were about to throw up.

"It's that powerful?" You ask.

"Well essentially it's a bunch of bombs all put together. Not one huge explosion but a bunch of little ones that once the first one goes off will deploy and then there'll be explosions in other parts of the city." He explains.

"Peter...We have to do something! Can you figure out how to stop it?" You ask and Peter scans it again.

"Not from here...We'll have to get closer." He says. "Looks like we'll have to punch our way through this one..."

"Alright let's go in!" You tell Peter and start running forward.

"Wait!" Peter calls back to you. You turn to him. "Don't I get a kiss first? Isn't that what couples do before they go off to battle?" Peter asks and lifts up his mask a bit to reveal his mouth and he puckers his lips.

You rolled your eyes and walked over to your boyfriend and planted a sweet, long kiss on his lips.

"Satisfied?" You ask him and he smirks and pulls his mask back down.

"Very." He says.

"Let's get going Spidey." You tell him.

You both start by sneaking your way in. Peter shoots his web at one of the guards and yanks them back. Then you would knock them out with a punch or a kick to keep them quiet. Eventually you snuck around all the big crates and you both jumped on top of one to make an entrance. Peter cleared his throat.

"Step away from the weapon!" Peter announces in a ridiculously deep voice and it takes everything in you to keep from laughing. But you couldn't help but snort a little bit. "Babe don't do that you're ruining our entrance." He whines softly.

"I can't help it your voice sounds so funny!" You whisper shout and giggle a bit. He groans and turns back to the villains who were now all pointing various weaponry at them. "Everybody freeze!" Peter commands them.

"Nobody move!" You add.

"Shut down that bomb!" Peter demands.

"Or we'll have to fight you." You add. "This is your last warning."

"Shut down this weapons business once and for all. And my doll and I'll be on our way." Peter says and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"Your doll?" You ask Peter.

"Yeah! It's my new nickname for you. Do you like it? It makes us sound older." Peter says.

"Yeah like Steve old! Pete they're supposed to think we're in our 20's not from the 20's!" You whisper shout to him.

Someone hit you with a blast and you flew back into a crate. Peter looked at the guy who had just shot his girlfriend.

"Oh dude, you really shouldn't have just done that." He tells the man.

He looked confused. Then out of nowhere you flew straight towards him and took him out, sending him into the crates. You looked down at the black blast mark that was on your red chest plate.

"Seriously! My best friend made me this and now I'm going to have to waste time cleaning it because of you jerks!" You yell and start flying around at top speed and stealing their weapons so Peter could deal with them.

"Yeah nobody messes with my girlfriend!" Peter tells one guy he just webbed up.

"Why? Because then you'll beat us up?" He asks.

From behind Peter he sees you lift a jeep and toss it at a crowd of guards that were coming at you. They all screamed and scattered, now terrified to fight you.

"Nah man she's got that covered." Peter says then shoots a web at a lamp post and swings off to join you in battle.

The two of you make quick work of the guards and make your way over to the bomb.

"Babe can you figure out how to disable this thing?" You ask Peter and he scans it as quick as he can.

"Yeah! I've got it! You fight off any other guards that come out here I'll disarm it!" Peter announces and rips out a control panel cover and gets to work rewiring it.

All of a sudden he spasmed and fell on the ground, his suit sparking and making him thrash around.

"Baby what's wrong?" You ask worriedly and rush over to him and cradle him in your arms, looking him over trying to figure out what's going on.

"My suit. It's like someone's hacked it..." He groans and tries to get Karen to run some tests but he could barely hear her voice through all of the static.

You heard a low evil laugh behind you and turned around to find someone decked out in a black metal suit like Iron Man's with glowing wires on the sides, that led up to his fists and he smiled at you as he pressed a touch pad on his wrist and made Peter thrash around on the ground.

"Whatever you're doing to him stop!" You demand.

"And let that annoying bug hack my computer." He chuckles. "I don't think so princess." He says darkly and presses a button and Peter cries out in pain as he's shocked with electricity.

"Spidey!" You exclaim and tears spill from your eyes as you watch your boyfriend spasm in pain.

In an instant you had left Peter and flew straight towards the bastard that was hurting him. He knew that you were coming for him. And you knew that he knew that. So just when he thought you were simply making a straight attack and punched, you had flown up, grabbed his arm and twisted it, and threw him into some crates. It created an explosion since they were filled with bombs and you wiped your hands and went back over to Peter.

"Well that was easy..." Peter says.

"Yeah. That's the thing about tech suits. Sure they give you a bunch of features. But they're not worth shit if you can't trust your own gut and know how to actually fight." You explain to Peter and he groans a bit and holds his side. "Are you sure you're okay?" You ask him.

"I'll be fine." He tells you. "I heal fast remember."

The two of you smile at each other. Then all of a sudden two metal sheets wrap around your waist and legs, constricting your movement and you're flung backwards into the ground. You groaned and struggled against your binds, worried when you noticed the man in the suit hadn't been destroyed like you thought, and was now moving towards Peter.

"You are a clever girl young Dragonfly." He says darkly to you. "In fact, as I have been hearing about you and your spider's partnership I have come to admire your drive and prowess in battle." He compliments.

"Then why are you hurting her!" Peter demands and shoots a taser web at the villain and shocks him.

He chuckles as the electricity shoots through him.

"Those webs won't hurt me silly little spider." He laughs and grabs the web and throws Peter over his shoulder and he lands on the ground with a thud. "And I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to save her, and make her more powerful."

"How? By torturing her, making her feel worthless until she succumbs to your warped beliefs? That won't work on her. She's too strong for that! Too strong for you!" Peter declares and shoots a web grenade at the man and he gets blasted onto the ground laughing.

"Oh how ignorant you are..." He says and Peter comes over to him and stares him down. "I know that won't work. No one owns her and no one ever can. The way she became so strong was by eliminating the man who held her back..."

"What are you talking about?..." Peter asks.

"Spidey." You said in a soft voice, turning to him. "You know how I was raised by my abusive dad until a year ago right?" He nods.

"What does that have to do with this?" He asks.

"The night I got my powers was the same night I ran away from home...after killing my father." You say and then dead silence falls over the area.

No one said anything. You just watched as the eyes on Peter's mask widened a bit and he stiffened. He looked scared, you felt your heart breaking. He must think you're some sort of monster.

"You killed him?" He asked you softly.

"It was an accident." You choke out softly and tears start to form in your eyes. "I was just defending myself but I didn't know how strong I was. I punched him in the head really hard and then he was just laying there on the ground...I checked his pulse and...there wasn't anything. You must think I'm some sort of monster now..." You explain and Peter tries to come over to you to hug you.

"No way! Of course I don't! You didn't mean to it was-" He tries to say.

He wanted to hold you in his arms, tell you that everything was alright and tell you how much he loved you. But he couldn't. Because the man behind him had broken out of the webbing and grabbed him by the neck. He chuckled lowly.

"An accident. Yes." He says.

"How the hell do you know about that?" You spit at the man holding your boyfriend and try to get out of your restraints.

They were holding you by some sort of alien technology that you couldn't break through.

"Because I was there that night and saw the whole thing." He explains. "And I'm here to let you know that you are guilty for nothing my dear daughter." He takes off the mask on his suit and fear shoots through you as you look upon your father's face.

"Dad..." You say softly.

"Dad!" Pete exclaims. "He's your father! Really!" He sounded super annoyed. "How come every villain I have to fight is always the father of the girl I like!"

"Calm down Peter Parker." Your dad says and squeezes his throat.

"Let go of him!" You say and struggle more, trying to use all of your strength to break free. "You hurt me my whole life and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you hurt him!"

"Why are you fighting me?" Your father asks. "I'm trying to help you become stronger. You see, once your knew hero persona appeared on the scene I knew it was you. You're the only person I know with dragonfly wings and super strength. And you were very close with Spider-Man and through some little spying discovered that my Y/N was dating Peter Parker. So obviously he's Spider-Man. And there were some weapon sellers who were very angry about him destroying their business...So naturally I got along well with them. But there was also something else I realized. He's holding you back my dear. You claim that no one owns you and yet you let this little brat tell you which battles to fight, when you should rest, what the plan is, I mean what a hypocrite! I mean imagine all of the power you could possess and good you could do on your own, without being held back by this little pathetic wimp! Honestly if you wanted to be restricted like that you should have just stayed with me."

"You're the one who's pathetic for thinking that I let him control me like you used to do to me! The difference is that I actually love Peter! We're equals! We both consent to everything we want to do. And each of our opinions matter. That's a healthy relationship! And the other part...Is that Peter understands me better than anyone else. He makes me feel so happy and I get so happy by seeing him happy. It's something I wouldn't trade for anything else. I love him..." You say.

"I love you too princess." Peter chokes out.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Your father says. "You've been brainwashed by love. I was like that once. Then your mother died and everything became clear and I realized that I didn't need her as much as I thought I did. So now because I love you so much I'm going to liberate you as well!"

He squeezed Peter's neck tight and then threw him into some crates of bombs then fired a blast at them with one of those high tech weapons. You watched as Peter struggled in the crates. He wasn't quick enough because the lack of air he was getting had disoriented him and the whole thing blew up before he had a chance to get out.

You couldn't even describe the feeling that came over you. It was like you had died as well. But then your anger surged and your mind went blank as you broke out of your bonds and ran over to your father. You punched him and kicked him and threw him around, trying to make it even. Trying to make him feel as much pain as you felt right now.

"Yes! That's it darling! Kick me! Punch me! Feel how much stronger you have become now that you're free!" He says.

"I was free with Peter..." You tell him. "And now you took that away from me too!" You say and stab him in the leg with your sword and he cries out in pain. "I'll kill you for real this time you bastard!" You tell him.

"If you do that then half of New York will die." He says. "I'm the only one who can stop that bomb."

"Then I guess I won't stop it..." You say and fly over to it and hold out your sword.

"Y/N!" He exclaims.

"You want to light this thing up so badly...Fine! But we're both going down with it!" You say and cut threw some wires that Peter had pulled out and that set off the bomb.

"NO!" Peter exclaimed as he saw the first big explosion and you get engulfed in flames.

He had just managed to escape his own demise by rolling off into a ditch but just as he got back up you were killed.

"Again, I can't save someone I love..." He mutters to himself then starts to cry.

But like you, his grief was soon replaced with fury and he was determined to eliminate these horrible weapons sellers once and for all!

You groaned and sat up in the bushes after you got flung into the woods by the force of the blast before the flames could reach you. Once you regained enough strength you got up and made your way back to the hangar where the bomb was. And you saw your thought to be dead Spider-Man fucking shit up. Your eyes were wide and you let out a small sob and cupped your mouth. A surge of happiness went through you when you saw Peter had survived! But you had also never seen Peter so mad and so strong and forceful. This wasn't your innocent awkward Peter right now. This was something like the Hulk. You were scared, but also, there was something rather heartwarming about Peter getting so upset over your "death". He loved you so much that he would get this upset over you getting killed. You smiled a bit but then knew you should stop him so you made your way over to the current ball of fury that was your boyfriend. Peter flipped a guard over his shoulder and started punching him, harder than he should have. You rushed over to Peter and held his shoulders.

"Peter! Peter baby it's fine! I'm fine..." You tell him and he visibly relaxes and drops the guy then runs over to you and hugs you as tight as he can and you do the same to him.

"You're not hurt at all?" He asks. You shake your head no.

"No...I heal fast too remember." You remind him.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that..." He says and looks at the guy that he just beat up who was now groaning in pain. "I'm really sorry about that man." Peter says. "You see I thought your boss killed my girlfriend and-"

"Enough apologizing come on there's a bunch of other bombs that just got thrown somewhere and we have to stop them!" You exclaim and grab Peter's arm.

"Not so fast my dear..." Your father says and flies down in front of you two. "It appears that bombs don't stop you two...What a shame. Good thing I thought of some other things that might." He says and all of a sudden a bunch of HYDRA soldiers appear behind him. "Do you two really think you can defeat all of these trained soldiers with high tech weapons?" He asks.

"Yes." You say and look at Peter.

"Because we're lovers..." You say.

"And partners." Peter adds.

"Partners in Fighting Crime!" You both say and charge them.

The fight was rather easy. Peter launched web grenades to take care of the big groups and you attacked them from the air and at one point let Peter attach a web to you to swing from to take people down.

"Peter would you like to activate instant kill?" Karen asks.

"Karen what the fuck I told you to stop asking me that!" Peter exclaims. "I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Yes you do." She says in a bit of a darker tone.

"What?" Peter asks in a bit of a nervous tone.

"Kill them Peter...kill them all..." She says.

"Okay I'm shutting you down." Peter says and shuts down Karen's app and makes a mental note to fix her later.

Your father was shocked by how in sync the two of you were and how effective you were at taking down an army of soldiers all by yourselves. Once the last of them were taken out he turned to fly away but Peter shot his suit with a web and pulled him down and slammed him into the concrete.

"Please Y/N leave him!" Your father begs. "Being with him will only make you weak!"

"Then explain how we just took down your so called army all on our own?" You ask and smirk. "You'll never take us alive."

"I'll always fight at her side 'till death do us part." Peter says and holds your hand and gives it a soft squeeze.

You both blushed. Your dad growled and suddenly his suit started charging up. But you sensed that he would have one last trick up his sleeve so you crossed your arms in front of you and blocked the blast, holding onto the energy. Peter stared at you in amazement.

"Goodbye father." You say and fly up into the air, ready to shoot him.

But Peter saw your dad smirk and pull out a gun. He was going to shoot you while you were distracted. You were about to blast the energy back at your dad but then all of a sudden you saw two red lasers shoot him and he fell limp to the ground. You shot him anyway with the blast and flew back down to Peter.

"Pete...What was that?" You asked.

He took off his mask and gave you a serious look. He had a few tears streaming down his face.

"Instant kill." He says. "I killed your dad for you..."

"But I thought you were like me and didn't like to kill people..." You say, confused.

"I don't. But I had to this time." He says. "He had a gun ready to shoot you while you were distracted preparing to shoot him. I've already lost one person to a bullet because of me. I wasn't about to risk that happening again...I'm sorry you probably hate me but-" You hugged him.

"I love you Peter." You tell him and pull back and look at him.

"I love you too Y/N." He says and pulls you in for a passionate kiss that leaves you both breathless.

You both didn't even notice Captain America and Iron Man land in front of you.

"Do they know we're here?" Tony asks as you and Peter devour each other.

"Probably not. Spider-boy wouldn't be going to town on Y/N like that if he knew I was right here." Steve says.

Peter moaned into your mouth and started moving his hands down a bit and blushed as he gripped your ass, making you gasp softly in his mouth. Then Steve cleared his throat and Peter yelped and jumped away from you.

"Congratulations! Your names are cleared! You're both free to fight crime and lead your normal yet sort of not normal lives!" Tony announces.

"Seriously!" You exclaim and smile. "But how-"

"Steve let us know once you two left the quinjet what was going on. And we were about to come help you but then we had to go and disable the bombs that the big one that you blew up deployed and we showed up just in time to see you guys fight to save NYC and...that makes a pretty compelling argument for your freedom. So Peter's little treason is overlooked and his lovely and terrifyingly powerful girlfriend's name is in the clear as well!" Tony exclaims then gasps as Peter jumps on him and hugs him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark I love you so much you're the best-" Peter rambles and you laugh as Tony struggles to get him off of his suit.

"Steve he's sticking to me help me get him off!" Tony grunts.

Steve laughs and holds Peter's waist and pulls him off of Tony then sets him down next to you. Peter smiled at you and you could tell he was about to ask you something.

"You know...If we leave now...we could make it to the dance at school tonight. That is if you still want to go with me?" Peter asks shyly.

"Babe you just saved my life and you're my boyfriend of course I'm going with you!" You say and hug him tight. "But it's a Halloween dance...What are we going to go as?"

"I have a really cheesey idea..." Peter says and smirks.

Michelle stood by the bleachers in an all black outfit sipping some punch. Ned came running up to her in his Hulk costume. She snorted.

"The Hulk really?" She asks.

"Well what are you supposed to be?" Ned asks.

"The void of our existence." She says simply.

"Well I can clearly see that." He says to himself.

"What did you say?" She asks him.

"Nothing!" He squeaks and looks scared.

They hear the gym doors open and you and Peter walk in dressed up as Johnny and Baby from Dirty Dancing.

"You got her back!" Ned exclaims and he and Michelle run up to the two of you.

Michelle never looked so happy in her life and she picked you up and spun you around and Ned lifted Peter up and hugged him tight.

"But what are you guys doing here? Aren't you being hunted and stuff?" He asks.

"Nope. Our names are cleared." You say happily.

"Whoa how did that happen?" Michelle asks.

"Long story. I'll tell you all later." You say.

"I love you guy's costumes!" Michelle says. "But why Dirty Dancing?"

"Well I like the dress and Peter's always gelling his hair so it fits." You say.

Suddenly you blushed as you heard the song _Time of My Life_ play and Peter smirking at you.

"You little shit..." You mutter and he smirks.

"May I have this dance princess?" He asks and holds out his hand and you smile.

"Of course." You say and take it and he leads you out to the dance floor.

He was a surprisingly good dancer. Everyone had formed a circle around the two of you and cheered you two on while you danced with each other. And then Peter started backing up and he held out his arms for you. You smiled and ran towards him and he grasped your waist and lifted you up. Everyone cheered again. Peter brought you down and kissed you. Even though everyone was freaking out around you. It felt like it was just the two of you.

"So what do you guys want to show us?" You ask Michelle and Ned as they lead you and Peter upstairs in the bakery.

"A little something Ned and I got together for you guys." Michelle says and you and Peter look suspicious but nevertheless follow them.

You and Peter's jaws dropped when you saw the transformation the second floor had gone under. There were two high tech computers on opposite ends of the room. Michelle hit a button and a wall slid out and your suits were revealed in high tech display cases.

"Thanks to some generous donations from Tony Stark Sweet Pete's now doubles as your very own base of operations!" Ned declares.

"This is incredible! Are those computers for us!" Peter exclaims.

"No!" Michelle angrily shouts. "Those are for me and Ned. You guys already have the cool suits! Let the people in the chairs get something cool of their own for once." She says and you smile at her.

"What's that room for?" You ask and point to a door by the stairs.

"Oh that's just a spare bedroom. We'll probably find a use for it later." Michelle says and shrugs.

"What about Aunt May?" Peter asks.

"Your suits hide in the wall and we just told her that the computers are for research projects me and MJ are doing as a part of our new Stark internships." Ned says and they show their Stark Industries badges to you guys.

"This is so amazing..." You say.

Suddenly an alarm goes off.

"Looks like you two better suit up and head out!" Michelle says and you and Peter smile at each other and do as she says.

It all worked out great. Michelle and Ned ran operations for you guys while you fought crime and defended NYC. And you and Peter fell in love with each other even more over the once y'all were legal you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other! Michelle and Ned knew never to go in the spare bedroom in your headquarters after a mission. After the first time you two came back they had come up to congratulate you and from the moans and other noises they heard in that room the two of them knew that you probably didn't want to be disturbed and rushed downstairs to stuff their faces with cupcakes to forget what they just heard and they never bothered the two of you after a mission again.

It was pretty obvious that the two of you would get married. And you did. Peter proposed to you by writing out "Y/N will you marry me?" In a web under the same bridge he asked you to the dance with. And after beating him up a bit for being so cheesey you of course agreed to be his wife.

That spare bedroom still got a lot of use ;). But then one day you two gave it a different one. Because one of the times you two "used" the bedroom, you created the need for it to become a nursery. And now there was a crib and some Avengers toys. And a little mobile with dragonflies and spiders hanging over your daughter's head that she could fall asleep under while her parents were out fighting crime. One day your little wall-crawler with dragonfly wings would join you and your husband in the fight against evil. But for now you and Peter were, and always will be partners in fighting crime.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reading this series and I hope you enjoyed! If enough people want me to I will probably write up a one shot based epilogue for this with some smut (taking place when they're over 18) so stay tuned! This has been my favorite thing to write and I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! I will continue to write other stories for Peter but thank you again for reading this series!


	14. AN: Sequel?

Hey guys! So I saw Infinity War yesterday and I have a bunch of Peter Parker fic ideas now but I also have some ideas for a possible sequel to Partners in (Fighting) Crime that takes place during the movie. (Essentially following the plot of the movie but adding in the reader/dragonfly) And I'm just wondering if anyone would want me to write that. I'm going to be writing some one-shots for Peter regarding IW regardless but I'm just curious if anyone would like me to do a sequel for Partners in (Fighting) Crime since I have some inspiration and a lot of you guys seem to like the story! So please let me know if you would like a sequel! If I get enough requests I'll write it!


End file.
